Rebel Love
by La Hellion
Summary: B/L Leena has feelings for a certain Cloud. Please R&R! ^_^
1. Prologue

A/N-I decided to write a prologue to this fic because I thought it deserved one. As I stated before, I will going through and correcting any errors throughout Rebel Love. I plan on doing the corrections and not rushing due to the fact that that's how errors are made in the first place. A good writer always goes back proofreads before publishing his/her final masterpiece before letting the public get their hands on it. However, we get too eager sometimes and the tiniest of errors are formed. I'm being a good little writer and proofing all of my works so far posted here. If you see any errors please notify me so that I can correct them as soon as possible. I hate errors; they're evil!  
  
*NOTE* If you have read this fic previously, this prologue is dedicated to those of you who thought and were terribly confused about my "prologue/epilogue" dilemma. Sorry you guys! (You know who you are!) Also, later on, there will be a sequel to this fic! (I'm excited about that!)  
  
Rebel Love  
  
Prologue  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Dreams of love wake in our souls the moment we're born into this world. From the first instant we're held by our mothers we have a need to love. That need develops over time and a different kind of love is borne from of our hearts and desires. The love we knew all too well from our parents and grandparents always remains, but it's this different kind of love, the kind that makes us blush mad crazy and do weird things, that happens upon us and there really isn't much we can do about it.  
  
There is more than one someone out there for you whom will possibly become a lover of pastimes, but there is only one person who we're really meant to be with. Lovers are lovers, but a soul mate is something that lasts more than a night, a week, a month or a year. It lasts for an eternity.  
  
No one really understands why we fall in love and keep falling in love after so much heartache is felt. Heartache is something that is like a side effect in the flu medication that makes your taste buds go bland. No matter how much you eat or drink, the blandness is still there and will still be there until you stop taking the medication. In order to stop taking the medicine though, you have to get better. That's how heartache works, and we will all taste its bitterness someday.  
  
A love that makes you feel heartache is not your soul mate despite the fact that you loved him or her with all your heart. The lover is really what gave you the flu bug in the first place.  
  
One thing we must all remember is that we may pass our soul mate on a one- sided street but they'll always come back regardless of the circumstances. It might be years before you meet again, but you will meet. You can count on it.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena gazed at the beautiful scene of bleak desert that stretched for miles all around. Few people could look at the barren land and say that they admired it. Cacti dotted the horizon and small animals scarcely littered the ground she was standing on.  
  
Leena looked beyond the barrenness and saw deeper to what the desert was really like. It had its moments of scorching days and cool nights, but it all worked out in the end. The changing climates were natural and nobody could change them. The most hideous of animals resided there, but in the end they're all one family. After all, family is beautiful.  
  
If you were like Leena, you could look deep enough to see that the desert was a lot like love in more ways than one. Even when nothing seemed there, you knew deep down that there was more than the eye could see. You could feel the spirit of the things around you when you were in tune with it.  
  
Leena knew that if you could read love it would be a whole lot easier. She also knew that, like the desert, love had a way of surprising you in the most mystifying ways. She could barely hope that when she fell in love it would happen that way.  
  
Did she really know what she was asking for? 


	2. Love Awakens

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 1-Love Awakens  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
He never ceased to amaze her in some way. There was something about him that set her veins afire whenever he came into the room. It was as though her elevator had finally reached the top floor and then slowly descended back to the first. She didn't know when she had fallen for him, only that she had. Perhaps it was the very first time his aquamarine eyes made contact with her deep pools of liquid violet. It hadn't taken her long to realize why her heart felt it was about to burst from her chest or why she always found some way to touch him, it was because she was in love. She was madly in love with Bit Cloud. Now she had to see how he felt about her.  
  
Leena had tossed and turned all night. She couldn't get to sleep and knew the reason why. She couldn't get him out of her mind. She knew unless she could find a way to let him see what she held for him in her heart, she wouldn't rest. Kicking the light covers back, she slid to the edge of her bed and grabbed her terry cloth robe. When she had something on her mind, a tall glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies always seemed to clear her mind a little.  
  
Leena rummaged in the freezer looking for the pre-made cookie dough. Having found it, she placed it on the metallic counter and retrieved a pan. After placing the right amount of the dough onto the pan, she put the pan into the oven and set it. She went to the kitchen table and sat down while her early morning cares were baking in the oven. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
With the sigh, one word escaped her cherry lips, "Bit."  
  
"What?" queried a very familiar voice.  
  
It wasn't just a familiar voice, it was his voice. Almost falling out of her chair, she stood up and whipped her body around to face him.  
  
"What?" she asked nervously.  
  
Giving her a lopsided grin, Bit scratched his head. "I thought you said my name. Maybe I was wrong."  
  
She gave an uneasy laugh and looked down at her bare feet. "You must be hearing things because I didn't say anything."  
  
With that, she turned around and went to the oven to take her cookies out. They smelt delicious. After taking out a plate, she placed the golden cookies on a plate and took them to the kitchen table. She also noticed that Bit had taken a seat.  
  
"Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Now, Leena, when have you ever known me to turn down your chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
She gave a genuine laugh of surprise, "Never."  
  
She made her way to the cabinet and took out two glasses instead of the intended one and took the milk out of the refrigerator. She went back to the table and took her seat. Actually this situation wasn't that bad at all. She could talk to Bit without the annoying interruptions of the others. She poured two glasses of milk and handed one to Bit while setting the glass pitcher down.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" she asked confused.  
  
"For this early dessert," Bit replied.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just had some things on my mind and this always seems to help." Deep in her mind, a voice was screaming at her. This wasn't just "nothing." This was a lot of something.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Since when does Bit Cloud want to know what little old me is thinking?"  
  
"You don't have to be so sarcastic, Leena. We are friends and friends do help each other with problems like this. I can clearly tell something is bothering you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, for one you didn't bash my head like you normally would when I accidentally snuck up on you. Two, you offered me cookies. And three, you haven't been yourself lately."  
  
She squirmed a little in her seat and put the cookie down. Bit was actually right. She hadn't been herself lately and something was bothering her. It was to the point of driving her insane. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't concentrate on her Zoid battles. She couldn't do anything unless Bit Cloud was politely interrupting her thoughts. Hell, just last night she had been writing a list of parts she needed for her Gun Sniper when she looked down and saw that Leena Cloud was written all over the paper. She was just sixteen and already having fantasies of being Mrs. Bit Cloud.  
  
Finally, she spoke up, "Well, there is this one thing."  
  
"Well, shoot. I'm listening."  
  
"You see, I have this friend who really, really likes this guy who is really her best friend in a lot of ways and she doesn't know how to tell him that she has these feelings."  
  
"That's not so hard."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No. She should just tell him. She can't lose anything and what's the worse she can gain? Love maybe?"  
  
"It's not that simple, Bit."  
  
"Why not?" questioned Bit. He clearly thought his suggestion was ideal.  
  
"It just isn't."  
  
The atmosphere was getting stuffy all of a sudden. She needed to get out and catch some fresh air. He didn't understand, and right now she was sort of glad he wasn't getting the whole picture. At the moment, her mind was in more of a mess than it had been when she left her bed an hour ago. She just knew that telling someone that you have certain feelings, of love to be exact, wasn't simple. Love was never simple. Love was complicated and very complex.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"But you haven't even touched your cookies."  
  
"I don't want them anymore." Leena got up and quickly left. She had to get out. That was the only way her mind would clear properly.  
  
"But, Leena!" Bit countered worriedly.  
  
Something was wrong with Leena and he couldn't put a finger on it. He could tell she was very upset. He just wished he could help. Maybe he could help her if only he knew how. 


	3. Confession is a Virtue

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 2-Confession is a Virtue  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
She thought that in her sixteen years of existence she would have learned something like this was more than just hard; it was scary as hell. She had believed she was strong, but evidently her thoughts as of late were devious to her. After the hundreds of Zoid battles she had fought she was fighting a war of a lifetime, the battle of love.  
  
Somehow between falling in love for the first time and now, she convinced herself that she was determined to tell Bit Cloud she was in love with him. She had it all planned out. The usual trigger-happy redhead had actually planned something important out! She would confront Bit and make him listen. Then she would demand at least one date with the blue-eyed boy. After hearing her pledge of love, he just had to give her a chance. He just had to! There was a voice in the back of her head that said otherwise. The rude little voice was always taunting her. "He'll never return your love you ditz!" it'd say.  
  
Right now she didn't need taunting voices or the what-ifs she went through every night when she was supposed to be sleeping. She needed confidence.  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Leena! It's been half an hour!" called Bit through the bathroom door.  
  
"Wha-huh?" asked a confused Leena.  
  
Bit knocked impatiently on the door. "Leena, there are others who need a bath too you know. C'mon! I've been waiting for fifteen minutes."  
  
Leena quickly got out of the tub and pulled the towel around her wet and pruned body. This was the second time she had dozed off in the tub. It was a wonder she hadn't drown. She couldn't help it though. Her mind would get so worked up about Bit. She found the bath relaxing; it relieved a great amount of stress. She pulled the plug in the tub and opened the door.  
  
"It's about time, Princess," Bit muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, Bit," she said softly as she brushed past him.  
  
"Huh?" was Bit's only reaction.  
  
Leena was already out of hearing distance though. Bit entered the bath wondering what was on Leena's mind. Normally she would yell at him and chase him around the Hover Cargo when he rushed her bath time. She had been in there an awful long time, however. Bit couldn't help himself. He was really worried about her.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena went to her to room to dress. She decided on a knee length sundress with matching strapless sandals. She finished her attire with a simple silken ribbon rather than her usual head ornament. She admired herself in the full mirror. She surprisingly looked nice dressed in something other than her battle uniform.  
  
After she had dressed she went to the kitchen to get breakfast. She finally made up her mind on a fruit salad since she wasn't all that hungry. Right as she had sliced the last strawberry that would finish the salad was when Brad decided to enter.  
  
"Morning, Brad," she said with a hint of disappointment. She was expecting to eat breakfast alone this morning.  
  
"Morning, yourself," said Brad grumpily although he had caught on to her directed aggression. He grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and sat at the table opposite of Leena.  
  
"What's wrong with you lately, Leena?"  
  
Leena didn't feel like talking about her feelings; least of all to Brad who hardly showed any emotion to begin with.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Hmmm. Try me. I just might."  
  
"Since when do you care?"  
  
"Since you have been acting so odd the past few weeks," countered Brad  
  
Damn. If Brad had noticed her strange behavior lately then so would the others. She also remembered that Bit had said she had been acting strange too.  
  
"It's really none of your business," she responded angrily forking a piece of mango and devouring it.  
  
"Then I'll make it my business."  
  
She could tell the nosy boy wasn't going to let up. "I-I."  
  
Before she could say anything else Brad said something. "You're in love with Bit."  
  
Stunned and wide-eyed she almost choked on her words. "How do you know?"  
  
"Leena, it's quite obvious. It's written all over your face."  
  
Gasping, Leena nearly fell from her chair as she got up and leaned over the table grabbing Brad's shoulders. "You have to promise you won't tell!"  
  
"Whatever, Leena."  
  
Leena violently shook him. "I'm serious, Brad!"  
  
Seeing Leena plea like this was unusual. "Sure. Okay, Leena. You have my word. I won't tell."  
  
"Won't tell what?" asked a curious Bit who had just made his morning debut in the kitchen.  
  
"Where my newest hiding place for cookies is," Leena quickly lied.  
  
Brad stared at her a moment and then nodded. "Yep."  
  
Scratching his head and smiling Bit just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Leena.  
  
"Oh, I just thought you were sharing your cookies now seeing that you did the other morning," responded Bit.  
  
Leena settled back in her seat and didn't feel like eating anymore. She had almost screwed up. The Fates seemed to be against her lately. Every time she was thinking about her situation, Bit just appeared unexpectedly. She was afraid that he might hear her confess something that wasn't to be heard by his ears, at least not just yet anyways. 


	4. Facing Truths

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 3-Facing Truths  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena had made up her mind. She had to tell him. He deserved to know. Now, her feelings were so heavily weighed in her heart they felt like a burden. She had never loved someone like she loved Bit and she was sure it wasn't supposed to feel like this. Definitely not like a burden. After admitting to Brad that she had fallen for Bit, she had felt better.  
  
She laughed as she thought of her previous plan. Sure it would be nice to demand a date with Bit, but you couldn't force feelings into someone. It wouldn't be real. She had vowed to tell him though. Being forward with someone was hard; nonetheless, keeping secret feelings from someone was a hell of a lot harder.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena walked with an air of confidence surrounding her as she made her way over to Bit who was working on his Liger. She was determined to tell him this time. Win or lose, she was going to tell him.  
  
Bit turned as he heard footsteps coming in his direction.  
  
"Hi, Leena."  
  
"Hi, Bit," she answered while smiling sheepishly.  
  
"So, what do I owe this honor?" asked Bit.  
  
"Well, I have something I want to tell you."  
  
"That's fine with me. I need a break anyway. I've been working since after breakfast."  
  
Leena stood silent for a moment gathering her thoughts of what she exactly wanted to say to Bit. She could be blunt about it and just spat it out at him, but that way didn't seem to settle well with her. She wanted to do this the right way, if there even was a right way. She just knew she wanted to do this slowly.  
  
"Well, you see. From the moment I first saw you I always felt something. I didn't know what that something was until a few weeks ago. It just seemed to explain why I acted so giddy around you sometimes. I tried to deny it myself, but actions speak louder than words. Bit, I like you. Actually, I think," she stopped for a moment then continued, "I'm in love with you."  
  
She had said it! She had finally told him. It wasn't so hard. Okay, who was she kidding? That took some nerve, but she had done it. She had done the impossible. She had told Bit Cloud that she loved him.  
  
Bit stared at her for a moment stunned. After a long period of silence he burst out laughing.  
  
"Bit, why are you laughing?" scoffed Leena.  
  
Between hysterical laughing, "Leena, I didn't know you could pull a joke so well. That was funny. You actually had me believing that you loved me." He doubled over laughing even more.  
  
Leena felt as though someone had just reached inside her chest and ripped her heart out. He thought she was joking.  
  
She let out a high giggle. "Yeah, Bit. I was only joking."  
  
Outside she could laugh, but on the inside she was hurting. Fighting hard not to cry, she quickly left to take a walk. Telling her he didn't have mutual feelings for her was one thing. She could have handled that, but he had laughed at her, right in her face. Her gut felt like she had been kicked a thousand times over. She should have kept her big mouth shut.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena looked down at her watch. It was almost 10:52 pm. It had been almost eight hours since the heart-wrenching incident with Bit. She felt awful, but she had made up her mind. She was going to leave the Blitz Team for a while. She had to get away from this place. They would just have to understand.  
  
Leena snuck into the Hover Cargo and went to her room. She would only take a few items of clothing and the money she had been saving. She had quite enough saved up after all the battles the team had won. She was grateful. She took out a backpack and began stuffing the few necessities she needed for a short vacation along with a wad of money. She was set. Now she just needed to leave a note for the guys. She opened her desk drawer and took out some paper and a pen. She began to write:  
  
Dear Dad, Brad, Bit, & Jamie,  
  
I'm sorry for leaving like this but it's the only way for now. I just need to get out and find myself. Don't worry! I'll be back soon.  
  
Love forever and always, Leena  
  
After she wrote the letter she decided it would be best to put it on the refrigerator where she knew they would find it. She left her room and made her way through the darkness to the kitchen. She stuck the note on the fridge with a magnet and was about to leave when someone turned her around by the shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going in the middle of the night?" asked Brad curiously.  
  
"I just need to get out, Brad." Her answer was about as truthful as she could get at the moment.  
  
"Running away from your problems will not solve anything, Leena. You should at least tell Bit how you feel."  
  
"I did tell him. You know what he did? He laughed at me. He thought I was a joke. He doesn't love me, Brad. I'm sure I'll get over him, but I need to get away."  
  
She pulled out of his grasp and opened the door to leave. "Don't tell anyone, Brad. I think that is the best thing to do for now. Please."  
  
With that she turned and left.  
  
-~*~-  
  
All three men came to the kitchen in a rush at the sound of Jamie's shrilled voice. Doc and Bit were the first to arrive thinking something had happened to the boy. Brad entered and saw the light pink paper in Jamie's hands. He looked disgusted and took a seat at the table.  
  
"What is it, Jamie?" asked Doc worriedly.  
  
"It's a letter from Leena. She's gone!"  
  
Bit grabbed the note and read it. He shook his head and handed the letter to Doc.  
  
"Where do you think she went?" asked Bit.  
  
"I don't know. I just hope she comes home safely," said Doc.  
  
Brad remained silent at the table. He wasn't one who ran away from his feelings and couldn't believe Leena was gone. He should have told them what he knew, but didn't want to get anymore involved than what he had. Besides, he had made a promise to Leena and he was going to stay true to his word. 


	5. Renegade of Love

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 4-Renegade of Love  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena had trudged through the barren desert of Planet Zi for five days now. She was running low in supplies and needed to find a place to restock soon. She didn't mind the desolate look her surroundings gave off. She found comfort in it. Something was empty and unhappy just like her wounded heart. She was glad for having her Gun Sniper around. The blue Zoid always seemed like a friend to her from the day she had gotten it. Too bad it wasn't Ultimate X material. It'd be nice if it could talk back, give an understanding roar, or something. At least it was company.  
  
Over the past few days Leena wondered if the guys missed her at all. She knew her dad most likely did. After all, she was his daughter. She wasn't so sure of the others though. Brad never seemed to miss anyone, except maybe Naomi every once in awhile. She knew both of them had feelings for one another. She doubted Brad had confessed his feelings though, unlike herself. In a way she envied them. She knew their feelings were mutual. When she thought about it she often got angry with Brad. Who was he to give advice when he himself didn't follow it? Jamie might have missed her. He did look up to her and Leon as his older siblings. She didn't mind that at all. She almost liked the idea of having a younger brother, or sister. Bit probably didn't miss her at all. That saddened her and forged her on. She hated thinking about it. Sometimes she yelled at herself for the stupid things she had told Bit. Then she'd mentally beat herself because the things she had told Bit were pure with honesty. They weren't stupid at all. They were her feelings of love.  
  
-~*~-  
  
She stopped the Gun Sniper. Using the controls, she opened the door to the cockpit and descended to the ground. Great! Just great! She had come to the edge of a very steep cliff. She scanned the horizon. From the looks of things there was going to be a storm. There wasn't a place in sight for shelter either. Oh well, her Zoid would be fine to wait out the storm. Leena decided to eat something before the stormy weather would run her inside her Gun Sniper. Fishing in her backpack, she gathered some crackers and a bottle of water. She sat on the foot of her Zoid and munched on her makeshift dinner.  
  
A half an hour passed and the sky was no longer its cheery blue. It had turned to a monstrous gray with clouds beginning to bubble. This storm was going to be a bad one. Leena inhaled a deep breath of air. She could smell the rain. It was actually relaxing. A sharp clap of thunder sent her into alert mode. It was time to take shelter. She stuffed the crackers and bottle of water into her backpack and scrambled up to the cockpit of her Gun Sniper. She closed the door just in time too; the rain began to pound on the Zoid in torrents. Leena smiled. She was dry and there wasn't even a hint of water on her.  
  
Soon she became lethargic. Moreover, the tempestuous weather wasn't helping. The rain was like her lullaby and she could feel her eyelids becoming heavy. She was tired. She closed her eyes and gave into the oncoming slumber.  
  
It was a bad idea staying that close to the cliff. The storm had brought gusting winds and little by little the Sniper was pushed nearer to the edge with the sleeping Leena still inside. One last gust of wind could send the helpless Zoid over the edge.  
  
A bolt of lightning and a roar of thunder woke Leena up. She looked around still in a dreamlike daze. She felt lightheaded and a tad nauseous. She grumbled as she looked onto the computer screen to see that the storm was still brewing outside. At that last thought a huge gust of wind sent the Zoid over the cliff with a screaming Leena with it. It all happened so fast. She tried to get a hold of the controls and turn it upright but it was no use. The Sniper was plummeting headfirst to the deep valley below. It was too late. It looked like the Fates had snipped her thread of life. With the impact of the hit, Leena was knocked forward into the controls. The last words out of her mouth were barely audible, "I'm sorry, Bit."  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Vega!" shouted a teal-haired woman through the intercom. "Get back to the base now."  
  
The raven-haired boy just looked at the screen solemnly. "Miss Sarah, I've found something down here. It looks like a Zoid. It's badly damaged though. I'm going to take a look around."  
  
Sarah sighed. "Just be careful, Vega."  
  
"I will, Miss Sarah."  
  
Vega jumped from his Zoid and walked towards the rumpled mess. His heart was racing at the sight before him. He had never seen a Zoid so badly damaged like this before. Even in all the battles he had fought. It was a gruesome sight. He walked over to where the cockpit was supposed to be. That's when he saw the young girl doubled over in a pool of red blood. He didn't think twice about it. He rushed to the girl's side and was relieved when he saw the slight movement from her back. She was breathing, which meant that she was alive.  
  
He finally succeeded in pulling the girl from the wreckage and somehow managing to bring her back to his Zoid, the Berserk Fury. He was thankful for the spacious cockpit in his Zoid. She could fit easily behind him. After buckling in, he took off to the base.  
  
-~*~-  
  
The door opened as Vega stepped out with an almost lifeless girl hanging limply beside him. Sarah ran up to him with a worried expression on her face and stopped at the sight of the girl. Sarah was on the phone within seconds.  
  
"Get the medics down here instantly. We have a badly wounded girl!"  
  
Sarah went over to Vega and helped him lower the girl to the ground. Both were shocked to see the cuts and bruises running alone her arms and chest. What really worried them though was the gash on her head. It looked deep and was probably going to need stitches.  
  
The medics arrived in no time and quickly went to work on the girl. They put her on a stretcher and whisked her off to the med ward.  
  
After seeing the girl safely off in the hands of the doctors Sarah turned to Vega who hadn't taken his eyes off the redheaded girl.  
  
"Vega, what happened?" asked a concerned Sarah.  
  
Vega looked up at her in the eyes. "I found her in that wrecked Zoid I found. I'm surprised she's still alive. The Zoid was mangled and was in a thousand pieces."  
  
Sarah rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure she'll make a full recovery, Vega."  
  
"I hope so, Miss Sarah." 


	6. Lost Memories

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 5-Lost Memories  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Bit rolled over lazily and hit the snooze button. After rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the calendar on his wall. It had been three weeks since Leena had left. Where could she be? She hadn't even sent them a postcard, letter, message, or anything. No one seemed the least bit worried except for him. He just couldn't get over the gut feeling that something had happened to the fiery redhead. She said she would be back soon. When would that be?  
  
"Where are you, Leena?" he sighed.  
  
He rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Maybe a bath would calm is racked brain.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad made his way his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Things just didn't seem the same without Leena around. He hated to admit it, but he rather missed the brawls she used to have with Bit. He found them amusing. Right now, everything just seemed drab. He just wished she would check in from time to time to let them know she was okay. He felt awkward knowing he could have stopped her from going, but somehow he just sensed that she needed to get away. He really couldn't blame her. Bit had gone and broken the poor girl's heart and didn't even realize that he had. What a goof!  
  
Brad couldn't help but think that maybe he had started growing brotherly feelings towards Leena ever since Leon had left after Bit's arrival. Leena had at least had an older brother to look up to then. It made him wonder what Leon would've done had he been in this position.  
  
"He would have stopped her from going, that's what," scowled Brad.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Doc sat at the kitchen table playing with his toy models. He was a free man without his kids around. He missed Leena at first, but then saw that she had left because she had needed to find herself, or so the letter stated. He was fine with that. He just wondered what had caused her to leave so abruptly. He just hoped it wasn't something he had done. He'd really feel bad then.  
  
Anyway, he was just happy to see that his daughter was finally growing up. He knew that since the passing of her mother she had only male preferences while growing up. That was tough enough.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie prepared the morning meal of pancakes and sausage just as everyone was gathering in the kitchen for breakfast. When would they learn to cook sometimes? At least when Leena was here she'd help sometimes. This was like a tsunami, cooking for four hungry men including him. Boy did he miss Leena!  
  
He really missed the aroma of chocolate chip cookies that she would bake. He was good at cooking, but somehow he could never quite make cookies the way Leena did. She must've had some secret ingredient that no one knew about.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Vega refused to leave the young girl's side as she slept peacefully. Her wounds had healed nicely over the weeks she was at the base. Now they were just waiting for her to wake up. Sarah had tried to bribe him away from the bedside but had given up three days after he had found her because he was so insistent. The only time he would leave was to eat and take a shower and dress. He wanted to be the first to see her eyes when she would finally awaken.  
  
Sarah stood in the doorway as she watched Vega hold the girl's hand caressing it. He was like a child with a hurt puppy. He insisted on staying by her side until she was well and even bribery hadn't worked. As long as he was eating and sleeping, she didn't mind the situation at all. Vega might have found a friend if the girl ever woke up. The medics had said she might be out awhile because she was completely exhausted. She just wished she'd hurry for Vega's sake.  
  
Vega looked at the girl's face and smiled. She twitched and moaned something in her sleep. Maybe she was coming around.  
  
Leena opened her eyes and sat up blinking several times. Where was she? Who was she? How had she gotten here? She lay back down and rubbed her head. It hurt and thinking made it worse. A voice made her look to the right. There was a boy there and he was holding her hand. Who was he? Did she know him?  
  
"Hello," said a soft voice.  
  
Leena managed to sit back up without the splitting headache. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
The boy smiled at her. "My name is Vega, and you're at the Backdraft ground base. What's your name?"  
  
Her name? She'd tell him if she only knew. "I don't know."  
  
The boy's eyes saddened and looked back to his guardian, Sarah, then back to the redheaded girl. "What do you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I remember the accident but I can't remember anything else. How long have I been here?"  
  
Sarah made her way over to the bed and stood behind Vega. "Dear, are you telling us that you don't know who you are? Or where you came from?"  
  
Leena closed her eyes to think. She remembered the storm and then waking up to find herself careening off a cliff headfirst in her Zoid. That was it though. Other than the last thing she consumed that day, crackers and water. She shook her head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vega stood up and keeping his eyes on her. "Then we'll just have to help you remember."  
  
Sarah nodded. "I'm sure it will come to you soon."  
  
Leena hoped so. It was hard when you couldn't remember who you were, but the last thing you had eaten on the day of the accident. That was the last time she went towards any cliffs.  
  
Sarah and Vega left the room as a doctor came in. Leena noticed that the doctor was tall, well curved, and had beautiful lavender locks cascading down her backside. She was pretty. The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Marina Izumo.  
  
Dr. Izumo listened to Leena's heartbeat and told her to do a few stretches. Dr. Izumo smiled.  
  
"Looks like you're in perfect health, my dear."  
  
Leena looked at the doctor. "I might be in perfect health but I can't seem to remember anything. Not my name. Where I come from. If I even have any friends or family."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Looks like you have a case of amnesia. It should come back to you soon. Let's hope so. There's nothing we can do right now."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Izumo."  
  
Dr. Izumo looked at Leena with another heartwarming smile. "You can call me Marina."  
  
Leena returned the smile. "Okay, Marina."  
  
With that Marina left the room to tend to other patients. Leena felt alone all of the sudden. She was grateful when the teal-haired woman came back in.  
  
Leena eyed the woman and had to admit that she was even prettier than Marina. The woman smiled at Leena.  
  
"My name is Sarah and the boy that was with you is Vega. I'm his guardian. Maybe we should find you something suitable to wear. We're sorry about your other clothes. They were torn and shredded and so I took it upon myself to buy you some new ones. I hope that's okay."  
  
Leena stood up and had to instantly sit back down. "Whoa. I guess being off my legs for so long made them a bit weak."  
  
Sarah laughed. "Seems that way but as you walk on them they'll regain their strength in no time. Now let's get you dressed."  
  
Leena tried her luck again at standing and this time was successful. She followed Sarah out of the med ward and down a long hall, which finally led them out of the building. Leena looked around and was amazed at what she saw. There were many different Zoids and some she had never seen before. Not only was she mesmerized by the Zoids, she found that the whole complex was vast. Sarah led her to a building that wasn't as large as the med ward. The inside of it was beautiful. There were many paintings hanging on the wall all depicting Zoid battles, their Zoid battles she guessed. They finally stopped at a door where Sarah punched in a code followed by a retinal scan. Leena was impressed. She had never seen such a lock before. The door swooshed open and both women walked inside. The room was very spacious and very elegant. To be so electronic looking on the outside the inside looked like it was fit for a princess.  
  
"This is your room," replied Sarah.  
  
"My room?" gasped Leena.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sarah went over to a door and opened it. Inside was a wardrobe that Leena could only gawk at. Sure nothing she had ever worn. Sarah motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Pick out whatever you like. It's all yours."  
  
Leena was speechless. She finally decided on a coral skirt with a matching sleeveless top. Sarah picked out a pair of white sandals and handed them to Leena. Leena put them on. Sarah smiled.  
  
"You look fantastic."  
  
Leena blushed. "Thank you and I want you to know I'm really grateful for all of this."  
  
"Any time." consoled Sarah. "You're part of the family now. Vega will come to get you in time for dinner. Bye for now."  
  
Sarah exited the room letting Leena get accustomed to her new room. The poor girl deserved it. Leena ran her hand along the bedspread and along the silk pillows. Everything was coordinated in pattern and color. It was absolutely beautiful. There was a stereo, a television, and even a small library in her room. She had definitely lucked up. She decided to read a book until time for dinner. She went over to the bookcase and glanced at all the books adorning the shelves.  
  
"Aha. This looks interesting enough to read." She had chosen a book titled The Rowan.  
  
The hours seemed to whiz past. She was more than half way through the book when a young boy entered her room. She looked up and knew right away that this was the boy who she saw when she first woke this morning.  
  
"Vega?" asked Leena already knowing the boy's name.  
  
Vega just smiled and nodded his head. "What shall I call you?"  
  
Leena sat silent for a moment before responding. "I suppose you can call me Alena." For some reason, that seemed to fit her somewhat. It sounded familiar. Maybe it was her name.  
  
Vega gave a curt nod and smiled. "That's a very pretty name. It suits you well."  
  
Leena returned his smile.  
  
Vega stepped forward and helped her up taking her hand. "Shall I escort you to dinner, Alena?"  
  
Seeing she didn't know where they took their dinner she had no choice but to comply. "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
On their way to the dining hall both exchanged as much history as they could. Leena had told Vega she thought she might be sixteen. He agreed and said that he had just celebrated his fourteenth birthday. She wished him a belated birthday and he happily thanked her. Soon they arrived at the dining room where Vega seated Leena and then took the seat right across from her.  
  
Dinner went smoothly and nobody had asked Leena any unruly questions that made her feel uncomfortable. That made her happy. When having desert, Vega told a joke that everyone laughed at including Leena. She was happy and content even though she didn't know much about her past. It didn't bother her that much. Not right now anyways. Almost everyone seemed sad that dinner ended. However, all said their good nights and went sleepily to bed.  
  
Vega led Leena back to her room where they talked about odd and end things. After two hours of conversing, both had grown tired. They promised to see each other the next day.  
  
Before Vega left he asked Leena one thing. "Alena?"  
  
"Yes, Vega?"  
  
"Will you be my friend?"  
  
Leena smiled and nodded. "You betcha, Veg."  
  
Vega left after that with a broad smile on his face. He was happy that he'd found a friend. He even liked Alena's nickname for him.  
  
After Vega left, Leena found pajamas and dressed in them. She fell asleep without a care in the world. She would sleep peacefully for now.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah finally turned out her light and crawled into bed. She thought the girl had potential and was going to ask her tomorrow if she wanted to become a member of the Backdraft Group. With that thought on her mind the woman drifted to sleep. 


	7. A New Life, A New Team

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 6-A New Life, A New Team  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena awoke with a yawn. Stretching, she rubbed her eyes. She pushed the covers back and went over to the windows. The rising sun had just bled through and the horizon casting exquisite hues of orange, pink, and purple across the sky. The sight was breathtaking. Too bad she wasn't sharing the moment with someone. It would be painstakingly romantic. Leena knew it was going to be a perfect day.  
  
She went over to the closet to pick something out for the day. She looked over several outfits and finally made up her mind. She pulled on a pair of white slacks and a pink shirt that bared her midriff. She put on a pair of flat tennis shoes that were white and finished the outfit with white suspenders. She looked cute.  
  
She exited her room wanting to explore the compound. It was so huge! She thought a moment and made her way outside to where she had seen the Zoids the previous day. There were so many and she had only gotten a glimpse of the marvelous machines. She spotted a Gun Sniper that looked similar to her own. It saddened her to think about her trashed Zoid. She saw many different species of Zoids. She would have moved on had it not been for her growling stomach.  
  
She imprecisely remembered the way to the dining hall but found it eventually. She was surprised to see Vega and Sarah at the table already.  
  
"Good morning," said the cheerful Leena.  
  
Sarah and Vega smiled. "Good morning, Alena."  
  
Leena took a seat beside Vega. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  
Sarah laughed while Leena turned her attention to the woman. "Sorry I'm so forward. I'm just hungry, really hungry."  
  
Sarah smiled, "No need to apologize, Alena. The chef is preparing his infamous breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes."  
  
Vega looked at Leena. "And believe me. They're absolutely scrumptious."  
  
Leena looked at him and broadened her smile. "Then I can't wait." Her stomach rumbled again.  
  
The trio laughed while waiting for their breakfast.  
  
Sarah became serious after the laughing had ceased. "Alena, we have an offer for you and we hope you take us up on it."  
  
Leena shrugged. "Okay, I'm all ears."  
  
Sarah smiled and rested her chin on her interlocked fingers. "We want you to become a member of the Backdraft Group. You'll be paid generously and you'll have the best Zoid that fits you. Not only that, you'll be battling right alongside with Vega. I think the two of you will make quite a team."  
  
Leena squealed with joy. "I'd be an idiot if I didn't take this opportunity. Of course I'll join your team!"  
  
Vega laughed and Sarah smiled. This was going to be great.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit worked silently on his Liger Zero. He was beginning to wonder if he was the cause of Leena's sudden disappearance all those weeks ago. She had told him she loved him, but he had just figured she was joking. When he thought back, however, he could remember her reaction was lackadaisical. She looked almost hurt. What if her confession was sincere?  
  
He didn't know for sure but it was beginning to stir feelings inside of him. Could these feelings be love? What if they were and Leena was being honest? Had he blown his chance with ever being with her? After all, he had laughed in her face and she hadn't laughed jokingly with him.  
  
He couldn't go to Doc with his feelings. He was her father for crying out loud and Jamie was a tad too young in his eyes. That only left one person, Brad Hunter. Maybe he could help.  
  
Bit went off in search of Brad. The only savior he had now.  
  
Bit roamed the halls of the Hover Cargo until he found Brad in the living room. He approached Brad nervously but he was a man and could handle it.  
  
Brad eyed Bit lazily. "What do you want, Bit?"  
  
"I need some advice."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About certain feelings."  
  
Brad sat up. He was interested now. "Like what kind of feelings?"  
  
Bit looked down at the ground. "Love."  
  
Brad scratched his chin. "What do you want to know about it?"  
  
"I need to know whether or not I may have screwed up with Leena."  
  
Brad looked at Bit with a hint of sympathy and amusement playing across his solemn face. "You're in love with Leena?"  
  
Bit scratched his head and had a hard time getting what he wanted to say. Why did Brad have to be so blunt about it? "Well, I don't know. I mean I think. No, I'm pretty darn sure I am."  
  
Brad shook his head. "You're just now realizing this? What an ass, Bit! You had your chance when Leena confessed her love to you."  
  
Bit looked up confused. "How did you know?"  
  
Brad shrugged and gave a grunt. "She told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bit, you really hurt her. You laughed in her face, thought she was a joke. Honestly, I think you ought to feel ashamed of yourself and I'm not too sure you even deserve her love now."  
  
That made Bit very angry. "Brad, you should talk. How open have you been with Naomi?"  
  
Brad got defensive at the mention of Naomi. "You leave her out of this! This is between you and Leena."  
  
Bit's features softened. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, Brad."  
  
Brad sighed. "It's okay. I should tell you that Leena's feelings are untainted. She really does love you, Bit."  
  
Bit got up and left after thanking Brad. Why did things have to be so complicated? Now he wondered if she'd ever share her feelings again. He hoped so because he knew he had probably fallen for her. He was such a lovesick puppy! 


	8. A Girl and Her Zoid

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 7-A Girl and Her Zoid  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena was excited. She had hardly slept a wink that night. Today she was going to be introduced to her new Zoid, the first of its kind. Sarah had told her it wasn't officially set because they'd have to see if she could handle the Zoid's unique capabilities. Leena doubted any setbacks. She knew she could handle it. Intuition maybe?  
  
Leena showered and dressed quickly. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and left her room for breakfast. She'd be eating alone this morning due to the commissioning of her Zoid's final adjustments that Sarah and Vega were occupied with. She had a full meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and jellied toast topped off with a glass of orange juice. You couldn't train on an empty stomach.  
  
She was ready to meet her mysterious Zoid. She had gone far too long without piloting those addictive vessels. Her hands were itching to get a hold on the controls. She felt like a fish out of water, only she was a girl out of a Zoid. She hummed while she half-walked half-ran out of the dining room. Her heart raced as her mind pictured images of all the different Zoids it could be. Every Zoid she thought about brought a rush of anticipation she couldn't hold back. She was ready to live on the edge and she had a feeling this new Zoid was going to get her there. This new life of hers was going to the next level.  
  
She walked across the lot past the rows of Zoids to the building Sarah had described to her. She climbed the steps and finally reached the double- glassed doors. Without any hesitation, Leena entered through the automatic doors. Just beyond the small hallway that led to the lobby of the building stood Vega; he was waiting for her. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi, Veg!" greeted Leena.  
  
With a cheerful good morning, Vega took Leena by the hand and began to pull her towards the back of the building. Anticipation had gotten the best of him too, though for a different reason. He led her through several corridors until they finally reached another electronic door. Vega punched in the code and continued to pull her through them as they opened. Leena thought he was going to pull her arm off. However, she remained silent as a smile plastered itself right on her face. The moment had finally come! She'd be encountering her Zoid.  
  
You could read the disappointment written on her face when Sarah told her there was one thing she had to do before seeing her Zoid.  
  
"I don't need to do anything to pilot the Zoid," protested Leena.  
  
Sarah smiled and just nodded understanding. "Just follow me."  
  
Leena was about to let out another sigh of protest but decided to follow Sarah. Sarah had brought her onto the team without any previous recognition of her skills. Who was she to argue? Sarah led her to a room. From observation, Leena could see that the room was simple enough. It had a few pictures on the wall that showed Sarah and Vega in various places. Leena couldn't help but see how happy both looked when they were together, the true mother-son relationship. Too bad Sarah was only his guardian. Leena figured this might be her office. It looked like one.  
  
Almost as if Sarah had read her thoughts, "This is my office. I know it looks small, but it's enough to get the job done." She walked over behind her desk where she held something black up.  
  
Leena was curious. "What is that?"  
  
Sarah looked at her while bringing a black helmet up as well. "This is your battle uniform. I hope you like it."  
  
Leena was thrilled. "Thank you!" She hugged Sarah and took the sleek catsuit and helmet out of the woman's hands.  
  
"Where can I put this on?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "You can put it on in here. I'll wait outside for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sarah walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Leena speedily undressed and slid into her uniform. She admired the embroidered lettering on the front of it. It read "Alena." She had also noticed the name of her team on the back. She belonged to something again, that is if she had ever belonged to anything. She slid the helmet on and exited the room.  
  
Leena spun around. "How do I look?"  
  
Sarah laughed. "Like you belong in a Zoid."  
  
Smiling, "That's what I feel like. It's been way too long!"  
  
The women went back out to see Vega waiting. "You look nice, Alena."  
  
"Thanks, Veg."  
  
Sarah led both of them through another automatic door. Leena and Vega followed her through. That's when she saw it. Leena couldn't believe her eyes. What stood before her was a Zoid she had never seen the likes of. Sure, she had seen a Lightning Saix before, but never one of this kind. Vega read the look on her face and his grin broadened.  
  
"It's the Lightning Saix Ultima. Its speed is double the rate of your normal Zoid. This one's ranging around Mach 5. It's maneuvering is more rounded and controlled. It's not your average Zoid."  
  
Leena nodded in agreement. It definitely wasn't your average Zoid. Not any she had seen before. She was awed by the appearance of the cheetah- like Zoid. It was fantastic! From where she stood, she could tell it had the usual twin laser canons you found on a Lightning Saix. She also noticed the silver alloy claws on the beast. Her judgment told her those claws would be able to slice through anything.  
  
Sarah could see the delight playing on the features of Leena's face. "Several have tried to pilot this Zoid, including Vega. No one can seem to bring out its full potential. I think you might be the pilot who can do it. You have a love for Zoids that surpasses the rest of us. Ready to give it a test run?"  
  
Leena was more than obliged. "Heck yeah!"  
  
She scrambled up the side of the Zoid and into the cockpit. It felt so good to be back! Leena ran her fingers along the controls. She had definitely made a new friend. She pulled down the visor on her helmet and buckled herself in. This was going to be fun!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Doc sat gloomily in the living room of the Hover Cargo. He missed Leena and worried why she hadn't been in touch with them. He looked down at his Zoid models. He had lost interest in them today and didn't feel like playing with them. He wished there was some way he could get in touch with Leon. Maybe he had heard from his sister.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie wasn't really worried about Leena; he just missed her. With her around there was never a dull moment. At least there wasn't a lack of entertainment. She was always after Bit for something. Stealing her cookies, walking in on her bath time, or saying something really stupid. Now he wished she was here. He'd happily give her a mallet and let her pound Bit's head. He laughed at that thought.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit worked on his Zoid lazily. It had been one week since they had battled anyone. They had won, but battling wasn't any fun without Leena's explosive actions. They had even won them a few Zoid battles. Where was his trigger-happy redhead?  
  
"What do you think, Liger? You think she'll come back and give me a chance?"  
  
Liger let out a roar of approval.  
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad was at a bar by himself. He was supposed to be meeting Naomi for a drink. He felt sorry for the blonde ditz. He could truly see that Bit cared deeply for Leena. He wished she would return. Somehow, he knew she would one day. They had survived this long without her, he was just wondering how long they would last. Everyone had seemed to lose their oomph of battling. They desperately needed Leena!  
  
Brad saw Naomi enter the bar and waved a hand to get her attention. Once she to him, he motioned for her to take a seat next to him on a barstool.  
  
"What's up, Brad?" asked Naomi.  
  
"There still isn't any sign of Leena around. She's been out of touch for so many weeks now that I've lost count," Brad explained.  
  
"I haven't heard anything either. She's probably fine though. She's young and almost certainly needs to find her freedom."  
  
"I just hope you're right." 


	9. First Face Off

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 8-First Face Off  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena whizzed through the course like she was on a mission. In her heart, she was on a mission, to find out who she was. Over the past two weeks she had began to have a strange dream, a nightmare really. In the dream, she remembered falling endlessly down the cliff that almost killed her. When she finally stopped she was unconscious and on the brink of death. At first, she thought the dream was just a recap of her horrible incident that stormy day, but she didn't expect the last part of her dream. It wasn't Vega that saved her. It was a mysterious blonde-headed boy. She could never fully see his face, just his spiky blonde hair. But it was just dream, right? Her enigmatic savior was someone she imagined. It was just a dream and nothing else.  
  
She grinned wickedly as she took down the last Elephander with one jolt from her Saix's twin laser pulse canons. How much she loved this Zoid! She had gotten used to the Zoid's magnificent speed. It was when she was running countless mazes when she really lost herself in her thoughts. She thought of them as tests to see how quickly she reacted when there was a tight corner to curve into. This Zoid was her secret weapon that aided in her freedom, her freedom to think without being asked questions. When was she going to have a real Zoid battle?  
  
Sarah answered that question once Leena's simulation run was over. She was surprised that Leena could withstand those speeds. The young girl's body didn't look like it could take that much, but she was and Sarah wasn't going to argue with that.  
  
Smiling, Sarah approached Leena. "I have great news, Alena. The Backdraft Group will be fighting the Fluegel Team tomorrow."  
  
Leena took her helmet off and shook her head. "It's about time. I was beginning to think I was training for nothing." She took her hair out of its ponytail and smiled. "I can't wait!"  
  
Sarah laughed. "I can assure you, when it comes to the Backdraft Group its members never train for nothing. There's always a battle to be battled with and always a win to be won. Now you go shower and I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Leena obeyed. She needed to freshen up. Her hair was matted to her forehead and she felt sticky. Boy did she love that Zoid though! No matter how grungy she felt when she left the cockpit of her Lightning Saix Ultima, she'd return to it as faithful as ever. A comical thought escaped her mind. She was sure she could understand her Zoid sometimes. A Zoid with a mind of its own, that was funny! Or was it?  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit entered the living quarters of the Hover Cargo and cleared his throat. He did this wanting everyone's attention. Doc and Jamie stopped the game they were playing and Brad opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to search for Leena."  
  
Doc and Jamie gasped. "But we need you here, on the team, Bit."  
  
Brad sat up on the edge of the couch. "Bit, think logically. What good would it do for you to go in search of her? She needs time alone. She said so in the letter. Just give her time. Things like this take lots of time. And I doubt a month and a half is enough."  
  
Jamie looked at Brad. Leena needed time for what? She had mentioned something about finding herself in her letter, but Jamie never realized it was this serious. What did Brad know that the others did not, save for Bit? He was curious.  
  
Doc agreed with Brad one-hundred percent. As much as he wanted his little girl back with them, he respected her decision to go. They really needed Bit at the moment for Zoid battles. If it weren't for that, he would have encouraged Bit's leaving. Leena would come around when she wanted. If time was what his little girl needed, then time she was going to have.  
  
Bit sighed in defeat. He didn't know where to start anyway. She could at least send something to them letting them know she was okay. "I guess you're right guys." He slumped off to work on his Zoid, his only true friend right now. Liger seemed to understand what he was going through.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena was up early again for the second morning in a row. She had dressed and had breakfast before any of the others were even awake. The compound was spooky without the tech officials and meds constantly roaming the halls. It gave her goosebumps. Her first Zoid battle with her Saix was today. She would be fighting against the eminent Fluegel Team. She had heard about the team from Vega. He had fought against their leader, Naomi Fluegel. She piloted a Sniper, though much different from Leena's custom Gun Sniper, and was tricky. Leena would have to watch out for her.  
  
Two hours before the battle was to take place, Sarah informed Leena that she'd be in one-on-one combat.  
  
"You mean I'll be out there alone?" screamed Leena.  
  
Sarah winced. "I think this is actually a good thing. We'll get to see your battle tactics and hopefully work out any problems that may arise in the future. This is an opportunity for you, a great opportunity."  
  
Vega nodded in agreement. "There will be plenty of battles that we'll be fighting in together. Look at this as another practice round. I'm sure you'll blow their socks off."  
  
Leena laughed. "Let's hope it won't get that messy. I don't need the battle commissioner to be on me, Veg."  
  
That caused a burst of laughter from her raven-haired friend.  
  
Perhaps this wasn't such a bad fixation after all. She would get to show off her skills in a real Zoid battle. Not just some crummy battle between the lower ranking members of the Backdraft Group. They weren't much competition. She hoped she'd get to fight against the Fluegel's team leader. A leader was the strongest on a team in her mind. She had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. She was a daring pilot willing to take risks. She was living on the edge nonetheless.  
  
Sarah could see the fierce look in Leena's eyes. It made her think of the young warrior with a completely new outlook. It was like she had split personalities. One minute she might be gentle and sweet, the next she was as austere as a tiger. She admired every attribute with great respect.  
  
-~*~-  
  
The time had come. The battle was minutes away and Leena could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins. She was going to win this battle. That was a fact.  
  
Soon the Judge descended onto the battlefield. "Battle mode 0988 set, area scanned. Ready. FIGHT!"  
  
Leena took hold of the controls of her Lightning Saix Ultima. With a silent plunge, they were on the battlefield. She was surprised to see the Zoid of her opponent, a Gun Sniper. She didn't waste any time. She had the red beast locked on target, but before she could even think to fire away her enemy was gone.  
  
"What the?" was the only thing Leena could say.  
  
"Hmmm. You'll have to do better than that." said a young woman.  
  
"You! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the leader of the Fluegel Team."  
  
"Leader, huh? Well let's see how you can handle this!" shouted Leena.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Leena had used the Saix's enhanced speed and agility to take the Gun Sniper by surprise. It had worked! She blasted the Sniper from behind using her twin laser pulse canons. The impact was great, but her opponent wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
The attractive Fluegel Team leader had never seen such speed and maneuverability on another Zoid besides the Liger Zero, which was piloted by Bit Cloud. It was quite amazing. When this battle was over, she would have to meet this Zoid pilot. Truly remarkable!  
  
Leena growled in frustration. This was going to be tougher than she had expected. She cursed herself for her mishap. She was a warrior, a Zoid warrior. She was supposed to expect the unexpected. Just like a situation such as this one. She was going to win. She was determined.  
  
Nevertheless, the fierce Saix pilot was running neck-in-neck with the Sniper. Two robust souls were battling it out on the desert field. Only one was to be the victor today. The other would go home a loser. Leena wasn't going to be the loser; she was going to be the victor. She whipped around in a tight turn catching the Sniper pilot off guard once again.  
  
"A Lightning Saix could never make a turn so effortless," mumbled the Fluegel leader. "But then again, this isn't any ordinary Saix."  
  
"You got that right! Strike Laser Claw!!"  
  
The Sniper pilot shut her eyes and waited for the worst to come. She had never been defeated in a one-on-one battle before. Then again, there was a first for everything. She got out of her Zoid and waited as her opponent exited hers.  
  
The white judge announced the winner, "Battle over. The winner is, the Backdraft Group!" With that, his capsule closed and rocketed off back to the space satellite it usually inhabited.  
  
Leena opened the door to the cockpit. She jumped from the Zoid and walked over to her opponent.  
  
Extending her right hand, "That was a good battle. I hope to fight you again someday."  
  
The Fluegel leader looked at the helmeted pilot while taking her hand. Something smaller than herself had beaten her. "Yes, someday we'll battle again. What is your name by the way?"  
  
Leena grinned beneath her helmet. "Alena."  
  
"Mine is Na-"  
  
Leena cut her off mid-sentence. "Naomi Fluegel. Leader of the Fluegel Team. Pilot of a red custom Gun Sniper."  
  
Naomi stared in awe. "That's right."  
  
Leena turned and left. "Until next time."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena returned to the base with a new outlook on Zoid battles. She was going to have to practice more than what she already did. She couldn't have her enemies tricking her on the field. She had to expect the unexpected!  
  
Sarah and Vega were waiting in the lobby of the building when Leena brought her Saix into its hangar.  
  
"Nice work out there, Alena," smiled Vega.  
  
"Thanks, Vega."  
  
Sarah eyed her, "What's wrong? You won!"  
  
Leena sighed, "I underestimated my opponent today. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Vega stepped up, "That's the challenging part of Zoid battles. You have to be spontaneous or else it's not worth battling over."  
  
Leena took off her helmet. "I guess so, Veg. I guess so."  
  
She left the room to shower. She had found a part of herself out there on the battlefield. She suspected that she had been in numerous Zoid battles before. If only she could remember! 


	10. Just Remember Me

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 9-Just Remember Me  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Bit lay on top of his Liger. He looked on endlessly at the blanket of stars, meek flies caught in the gigantic web of darkness. They were so beautiful. He couldn't remember the last time he had stared at the stars like this. He found them relaxing and they took his mind off other things. Everything had piled into his brain and he found them hard to get out. It wasn't everyday you found out you truly loved someone and then have them disappear without a trace without as much a hint to where they were. He had become a maggot that was always sulking around the Hover Cargo and only energized when he was fighting. It had been three months since Leena had up and left.  
  
Bit zipped his jacket up as the chilly desert air hung stiff. If Leena were here maybe, just maybe, she'd be lying here beside him with his arm around her. She'd be gazing up at the sky too. He missed her deeply.  
  
He admitted that she was temperamental sometimes. She was a pistol able to go off at anytime. He had known her long enough though to realize she only fired of blanks. The blank bullets were full of aggression that was only meant to scare the daylights out of you. She had caught him several times.  
  
She was an angel in her own right and he'd argue that defensively until he was blue in the face. It wasn't just her natural beauty, it was her inner strength. He wasn't saying she was perfect; no one is. It was her kindness and her determination to help others. He could see that she cared for others. She would probably even die to save them. That was just her character though. To act tough and mean, but behind that hardcore exterior he could tell she was just an innocent flower bound to bloom into something beauteous. That he was sure of. Someway, somehow, he was going to win her back. Leena Toros would be his like it was meant to be. He could only hope she hadn't forgotten him.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad was tinkering with his Command Wolf. He underestimated Leena. He didn't think she'd be gone for this long. What seemed like three years was only three months. How much more could the team withstand? They just weren't a team without Leena. If he knew where she was, he'd bring her back, even if he had to drag her.  
  
Not only had he underestimated Leena, he had really gone off the deep end with Bit. He owed the boy an apology. Even his feelings didn't run as ample as Bit's. Bit really had it bad for the girl. There had been countless nights when Bit had been having dreams, bad ones he presumed. You could hear him moan in his sleep.  
  
Leena just didn't know what power she held over the blonde ditz. Brad thought he was the only one that could see this. It would be nice to have her back though. Even if it meant wasting money on the ammo she used in battle. He'd gladly give up half his paycheck. Okay, may a fourth of his paycheck.  
  
He chuckled to himself, "I don't know where you are Leena, but come back soon. The team is hurting without you and Bit is a knot of misery."  
  
He got up and went off to go to bed. It was late and there was a lot of work to be done tomorrow for an upcoming battle. He needed as much rest as he could get.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Doc lay awake in his bed playing with his toy model Zoids. He didn't let the others know, but he was beginning to get extremely worried about Leena. Where could she be? He could just do the fatherly thing to do and wait patiently until his daughter found all the answers to her questions. It just wasn't like her to go off on her own like that. The thought that it was something he had done had begun to dwindle. She would usually tell him when there was something on her mind.  
  
His little girl was growing up. There was no doubt about that. Night after night he'd just wish she would call. A worried father wasn't a good person to be around. He was grumpy most days and that just wasn't him. He needed to know Leena was okay!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie voiced his opinions openly to the others. They knew that he missed Leena and wondered when she was coming back. What they didn't know was that he had been doing some background research. He had heard of a battered Gun Sniper a few miles from where they were the night Leena left. He wasn't sure it was hers and truthfully, he didn't want it to be hers.  
  
He wanted to see the Zoid for himself and was planning on going to the site. They could do without him for a day or two. When to go was the question. They had three battles this week alone. He didn't know about the following week. He just knew he had to get to the site before it was excavated. He didn't want the Zoid to be Leena's, but deep down he knew it probably was.  
  
-~*~-  
  
After her fight with Naomi Fluegel, Leena had trained nonstop and refused any teams below her own. She was determined to be the strongest and would only battle worthy opponents. She had been so wrapped up sometimes she had forgotten to eat and sleep as well.  
  
One question urged her on though. Who was she? She felt that she would find the answers in the next Royal Cup Tournament. That was three years away though. What would she do until then? She'd train and only hope for the better. -~*~-  
  
Vega missed Leena's midnight talks. He was beginning to think offering her a spot on the team was a bad idea. She had become so distant. He felt as though she was slipping away and not wanting to come back. He wanted to help but didn't know how. He needed to talk to Sarah about it. However, that would have to wait until morning. He was exhausted from the training. He needed rest right now. His thoughts would stay with Leena for tonight though. He was worried about his only friend.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah was awed by the time Leena put into training. She hadn't noticed the lack of sleep and nourishment Leena desperately needed to be pushed to. She was so hell-bent on Leena striving to become more than what she was capable of. Leena was their secret weapon to success.  
  
Sarah had killed two birds with one stone. She had gotten the new recruit the Backdraft Group needed to win and Vega a nice friend to share his lonely thoughts with. She was content with herself. No one was going to change that. No one! 


	11. A Scheme Underway

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 10-A Scheme Underway  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Bit looked down at his paper. One minute he was drawing small pictures of his Liger, the next he was composing a poem from his heart. He spoke the words as they came out on a smooth note.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Every night I lay awake dreaming  
  
To see your face beaming  
  
With a smile in your eyes  
  
As I kiss you by surprise  
  
Deep inside I wish that you  
  
Were wishing for me too  
  
Maybe someday we'll meet again  
  
But until then  
  
We'll love from a distance  
  
Beginning this very instant  
  
With Love, Bit  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit whipped the tears from his face. He had to keep telling himself she was going to come back. He just had to wait patiently. What was that saying? Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Yeah, that was it. Maybe her heart would mend. God, he hoped so. He was only sixteen, but he found himself in love more than ever now.  
  
His Liger felt sympathetic for him. He let out a soft roar of discontentment. He was only a Zoid and could do no more for his human friend. Deep in that confined mind of his, he knew that Leena would return to Bit. Zoids never lied.  
  
Bit lowered his head and sighed. He was losing hope. It had been months and there was still no trace of his beloved Leena. Lately, Brad had been encouraging him to look at the brighter side of things. He had chocolate chip cookies by the boxfuls all by himself. That made him more poignant. He'd happily share his cookies now and would never steal hers again. He was completely miserable. He felt like a toy left out in the rain. He was helpless. Not to mention the fact that it was his fault. If he had only listened to his heart instead of his head!  
  
He pushed himself off the foot of his Liger and slumped off for a good bath. Leena had been right about one thing. Taking a bath could really clear your mind. He needed to clear his mind of her. Then it would be off to bed where she'd be waiting for him. They would go somewhere nice tonight. Perhaps a carnival where Bit would win her huge pink teddy bear? That'd be nice.  
  
Liger looked after Bit and shook his head. He let out another soft growl and settled himself. Poor Bit.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie yipped in delight as he saw there would be no battles scheduled for this week. He could take all the time he needed. He was on a mission to find Leena. The first thing he wanted to do was to scout out the wreckage sight of that garbled Zoid. He had a gut feeling and as Bit always told him, "When there's a gut feeling, follow it." That was exactly what he was going to do.  
  
He smiled happily at his thought out plan and went to his room to pack all the necessities. This was going to be an adventure for the fourteen-year- old boy. The others would thank him later. He was sure of himself.  
  
After packing, Jamie left the compound telling the others there were a few things he needed to pick up at the nearby market. He went out to the hangar and petted his Pteras.  
  
"That's right. We're going on a short journey. Just for a day or two though." Jamie was slick as grease. He was determined to find Leena!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Dr. Izumo and Sarah. They were out of hearing distance and she was eager to know what they were saying. Dr. Izumo looked distraught and Sarah looked like she could kill someone. Something was up and Leena didn't like the stench of things. On doctor's orders, Leena wasn't allowed near her precious Saix. That made her very unhappy and when she questioned Sarah about it, she got an earful.  
  
Leena had learned right then and there when to ask questions and when to keep her big mouth shut. She didn't want to get on Sarah's bad side. She got the shivers every time she thought about those ice blue eyes scrutinizing her. She didn't like it one bit!  
  
Even Vega had seemed uptight lately. It seemed that the whole world was against her and she couldn't do a damned thing about it. She was almost sorry she had ever become a member of this godforsaken team. She was going to train though. And, when she earned enough money, she was going to get out. She had to get out.  
  
Dr. Izumo walked back to Leena. "You can start training again, but if you don't start eating right and getting enough rest I'm going to have to pull you from it again. We can't have frail members on our team. We need strong and sensible warriors who can take care of themselves."  
  
Leena smiled, "Is that all Marina? And I thought it was a life or death situation."  
  
Dr. Izumo returned the warm smile. "Yep, that's all. But, it will become a life or death situation if you don't start pigging out and resting right."  
  
Leena laughed and hopped down from the examining table. So that was the only reason she had to stay away from her Lightning Saix Ultima. It was no big. She could do that. She had been skipping on meals and losing a great amount of sleep. This was just the breakthrough she needed.  
  
She left the med ward in search of her Saix. She had to touch him. She had gone a week without even seeing her Zoid. That was just too long!  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie flew through the flawless sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Pteras and he were the only things in sight distance. He was only an hour away from the sight. Still, something tugged at his gut. He knew what he was getting into, but the others had the right to know. He was going to make certain first.  
  
Finally, he came in contact with the sight. Judging from the aerial view, it was Leena's Gun Sniper. He really couldn't see how bad the damage was. He would have to land.  
  
After landing, Jamie almost choked on the very breath within him. It was Leena's Zoid alright. He wondered how anyone could survive that. The damage was massive and the Zoid was irreparable. His chest began to ache. The others had to see this. He took his camera equipment out and began taking snapshots. He took pictures from every angle. Leena had to be okay. She just had to.  
  
On the flight home, Jamie cried. He would have to tell the others about the Zoid. He had pictures as proof for the nonbelievers. Somehow, he figured Bit was going to be among that group. He had begun to put pieces of the puzzle together over the past few weeks. He knew that Leena had probably fallen for Bit and vice versa. He was happy they had found each other. He concentrated on the task at hand. What would he say to his friends and copilots? 


	12. A Veg Friendship

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 11-A Veg Friendship  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Vega paced his room for hours. Had she not told him they were friends? He was mad because he cherished their relationship and she didn't seem to care. When he came to her room for their regular midnight chats, she'd brush him off with a lie. The most common being she was too sleepy or the doctor told her she needed her rest, though the latter wasn't totally a lie. He feared the worst and nothing lately seemed reassuring. Some nights he would cry himself to sleep. He couldn't see why she would ditch him. Friends weren't supposed to lie to one another. He didn't know whether to trust her or not. In most ways, they were complete strangers. The more Leena distanced herself from him and the other members of the team, the more she grew into a ghost. He hated to admit it, but she was fading fast. It wouldn't be long until something would have to be done. She relied heavily on her Lightning Saix Ultima. He had overheard her conversation with the non-respondent Zoid. Vega was jealous. He would have to make her listen. He had to help her. She was his only friend and he wasn't going to let her slip away into the ocean of loneliness she had began to swim in.  
  
"Alena, come back to me. You're the only real friend I've ever had." Vega wrapped his arms around his drawn up legs and gazed into the flames of fire. What was he missing?  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena needed someone to talk to about the way Sarah was acting. She wasn't herself. Over the past week, she would isolate herself in her office and stay there for hours. Then, when something didn't quite go her way she would get mad. She had snapped at Leena for the smallest things. It was irrelevant and Leena was becoming frightened by the spontaneous outbursts. Vega had known Sarah the longest and so he was the one she intended to speak with.  
  
Leena left her room in search of Vega. First, she tried his room. When she had knocked several times and didn't receive an answer she left. She tried the kitchen second and was disappointed he wasn't there. There was only one other place he could be, the hangar. Leena left the kitchen and made her way to the Zoid hangar. She wondered what he'd be doing there. It was past training session.  
  
Leena crossed the lot and marched up the steps that lead into hangar. She went through the automatic doors and down the corridor. She punched in the code to the door that kept their Zoids safe. After it swooshed open she was about to just barge in with a wide smile on her face when she saw Vega standing at the foot of her Zoid. He seemed so sad. She contemplated what was wrong with him. He didn't look hurt, just upset. And, why was he staring at her Zoid?  
  
She walked softly against the concrete floor and stood behind her friend. She laid a hand lightly on his shoulder and turned him around. She was genuinely worried. She had never seen Vega cry before.  
  
Vega looked up at her. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and stood erect. He didn't want her to see him like this.  
  
"Vega, what's wrong?"  
  
Vega caught the liquid worry her voice held for him. "Why should I tell you? You don't care."  
  
"I would care if you'd tell me."  
  
Vega caught himself from saying what he really thought of her at the moment. "You haven't been around for anyone to tell you anything. Why now?"  
  
Leena looked at him. She was confused. "Veg, what do you mean? I haven't been anywhere."  
  
Vega raised an angry eyebrow at her. "Don't call me that! Only a true friend can call me that." He turned around and folded his arms tightly across his chest.  
  
Leena pulled her hand away. She had never taken in consideration of Vega's feelings. It made her feel selfish and it should have. She had forgotten how sensitive he was. She knew she'd have to restore his trust in her. She had let him down on so many levels. She felt terrible.  
  
"Vega," she began.  
  
Vega still had his back turned to her, but he could here the sniffling sobs behind him. His eyes softened and he was sorry the moment he turned around and saw Leena on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. He lowered himself on one knee and held her trembling body in a tight hug.  
  
"Leena, whatever it is, don't cry."  
  
"It's just that I don't know who I am. You and Sarah have offered me so much and I'm very grateful for that. But I just need to know where I truly belong."  
  
Vega smiled down at her. "I didn't mean to be so harsh on you, Alena. I never even considered what you might be going through. Are we still friends?"  
  
Leena pulled away from him and laughed. "I hope so."  
  
Vega's smile broadened as he wiped the last tears of sorrow off her cheeks. "Just tell me next time."  
  
Vega stood up and offered a hand to help Leena up. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up. Both regained their composure and was about to leave when a soft noise came from somewhere in the hangar.  
  
"Alena, what was that?"  
  
Leena looked back at her Saix. It couldn't be, could it? Vega turned around and followed her gaze.  
  
"No way, Alena. That couldn't have come from your Saix."  
  
"Then what else could it have been?"  
  
"I don't kno-" Vega was cut off by another roar. It was louder and fiercer this time. "Okay, maybe it could be."  
  
Leena walked over to her Saix and laid a hand on its sleek black exterior. "What is it, boy?"  
  
The Saix let out a soft growl and then remained quiet. "So, I haven't been imagining this from him."  
  
"You mean he's done this before?" asked an awed Vega.  
  
"Well, at first I thought it was just my imagination. But, then just now. I mean we both didn't imagine it."  
  
"Wow," was all Vega could say.  
  
Vega took Leena's hand and led her out of the hangar. They needed to talk. Leena only hoped he'd understand what she meant when she explained Sarah's unusual behavior.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie had been back for a day and a half already. He still hadn't found the courage to show the gang his pictures. Constantly, he flipped through the snapshots. How could this have happened?  
  
He stayed in his room for hours and finally decided he'd tell them that night after dinner. He could only hope he could refurbish their faith that Leena was okay. Evidently, no one was dead because it would have been broadcasted. It was going to take a lot of convincing on his part to make them believe Leena Toros was still alive. 


	13. Lost Hopes

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 12-Lost Hopes  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Jamie left his room sulkily. He didn't want to think about what might happen after dinner. His mind kept running away with him. What would the others say? What would they do? How would they take this news? All he could do was to hope for the better. Leena wasn't dead; he knew that for sure.  
  
Jamie let out a deep sigh and entered the kitchen. He looked gloomily at his friends. Surely, this was going to break their hearts. At least it was a lead to help figure out where Leena might be.  
  
Jamie tossed the snapshots on the table after the dishes had been cleared. It was all or nothing. Brad was the first to pick one of the pictures up. He remained silent, though his color did pale somewhat. Bit looked at him curiously and then picked up another picture from the table. The minute he saw what the snapshot held, he dropped his glass. It shattered into tiny shards.  
  
Bit looked at Jamie. "Where did you get these?"  
  
Jamie swallowed and looked at his friend sympathetically. "I took them myself."  
  
Bit gazed back at the horrible picture and his eyes filled with hurt. "Does this mean?"  
  
Jamie knew exactly what he meant by that. "No, Bit, I don't think so."  
  
Bit's features brightened a little but not much. "I'll be in my room. I have to think some things through." He handed the photo to Jamie and left the room. His head was bowed down and his walk didn't hold its once jaunty effect.  
  
Brad and Jamie looked at Bit. Their hearts went out with him. Judging by the pictures, one would think Leena was dead.  
  
Doc took that time to speak up. "Jamie, are you sure?"  
  
Jamie only nodded.  
  
"I wonder why there haven't been any reports out. Don't you think it's strange?" asked Brad.  
  
"The Zoid had been reported, but the pilot wasn't around when the ground crew found it." explained Jamie.  
  
"Then that means no one was found dead," reported Doc.  
  
"Exactly." managed Jamie.  
  
Brad left the room. "We can't lose hope you guys. Leena's counting on us. We can't let her down."  
  
Jamie's face softened. Brad was right. They couldn't lose hope. They had to keep the spark alive if they ever expected Leena to come back. Deep down all three men knew that Leena was somewhere on Planet Zi waiting to be found. They just didn't know where or when this would take place.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit lay on his bed staring off into space. The moment he saw those awful photos his heart sunk like a rock in a lake. His chest had tightened and he had found it hard to breathe. He had wanted some sign as to how Leena was doing, just not a sign like this. She had been through a terrible ordeal and she was alone. That should have been him, not her. This was his fault.  
  
Bit wasn't going to cry, but he couldn't hold them back. When they started flowing, he couldn't stop them. He cried for hours until he finally fell asleep. When he would awake, it'd just be a horrid nightmare. That's the only thing he could wish for right now.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad sat on a stool in the hangar. He had never seen Bit act like that. This just proved how much Leena meant to him. From this night forth, on up until Leena would join the Blitz Team again, Brad Hunter's prayers would stay with his friend. He could just hope for the best for Bit. If Jamie said she was alive, then there wasn't a doubt that she was.  
  
-~*~-  
  
The pictures had shocked Doc completely. They scared the hell out of him. All this time he had spent telling himself he had done the right thing had turned on him. If he was such a good parent, why did he let his little girl go off like that? What if she was badly hurt? He could never forgive himself. He'd parish in his own despair.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie had gathered the pictures and stored them in a filing cabinet in his room. Everyone had taken the news strongly, except for Bit. He felt so sorry for Bit. The hurt was written all over his face. Bit was hurting and no one could help him. Jamie wished he could.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Vega stood by the only window in his room. He hadn't called Alena by her name. He had called her 'Leena.' Who was that? He wanted to bring the subject up to her, but he didn't know how. He didn't even know where the thought had come from. It had just popped out. He wondered if she had noticed it too. If she had, she hadn't mentioned it to him. He was sure she would have mentioned it if it was bothering her. After all, they had had that heartfelt conversation before her Lightning Saix Ultima had come to life. That still made him feel a little uneasy. A Zoid with a mind of its own. What would be next? 


	14. A Past Not Yet Known

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 13-A Past Not Yet Known  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena tossed and turned relentlessly in her sleep. It was her dream again. She began to cry in her sleep. A cold sweat slowly consumed her. That's when she woke up with a bloodcurdling scream. She wiped the tears away realizing it was only a dream, a dream gone badly.  
  
Leena scooted to the edge of her bed. Her head was screaming to get away. Silently, she left the safety of her room. She rambled on aimlessly through the compound's halls until she left the building entirely. She crossed the Zoid lot and walked into the gray building where the hangar was located. She was led down the last corridor and through the door that separated her and the Lightning Saix Ultima.  
  
Leena looked at her Zoid. "You called to me?"  
  
A soft growl erupted from the Saix.  
  
"It was just a bad dream, Saix," confided Leena.  
  
Leena's Saix opened the cockpit door. Leena took the hint and climbed up into it. It was oddly warm. She snuggled into the seat and fell back asleep. The events from her dream had disappeared. She was safe now.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Vega heard Leena's scream. He had gotten out of bed and went to her door right away. He had been knocking for five minutes. Something wasn't quite right. With a little hesitation, he entered her domain. He walked slowly to the bed. Vega grew worried when he found nothing in Leena's bed. Where could she have gone?  
  
Vega left Leena's room frantically. Originally, he would have gone to Sarah but, like Leena, he had noticed her strange antics too. He was weary of his usually good-natured guardian. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his Zoid roar. His Berserk Fury was calling him. He ran from the building to the hangar. His Fury nodded toward the Saix.  
  
"So that's where you went, Alena," he said softly. He smiled at the Saix. "Take care of her for tonight."  
  
The Saix growled in recognition. Vega hoped it wouldn't wake the sleeping girl inside of it. Vega turned back to his Zoid and gave it a warm smile. "Looks like you're not the only Ultimate X besides the Liger Zero."  
  
Vega left on that note. Leena was in good hands. He needed rest, however, he couldn't help but think how more advanced the Saix was versus his Fury. He finally reached his room with the conclusion that it must be Leena's love for her Zoid that brought out the Saix's unusual capabilities. That comforted him as he lay on his bed and fell asleep for the second time that night. He was glad someone could help Leena out, physically and mentally, even spiritually. She had seemed tense lately.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah had been under a lot of pressure. Her doctor had given her a new drug to take for the migraine headaches she had been having. She felt weird when she took it. It was almost like she had a split personality. The scary part came when she would get so agitated she would snap at Leena. She had never done that with anyone in her entire life. She didn't want to start now.  
  
Sarah blamed the head of the Backdraft Group for her immense stress and pressure she was under. If it weren't for their constant prodding to always do better, she wouldn't be in this predicament. She would never have to be on the medication in the first place. Medication was given to you when you were sick and needed to get better. It wasn't supposed to turn you into a frigid bitch. That was what she had become over the past two weeks. She was really sorry though. She would talk with Dr. Izumo later about her condition. Right now, she needed to focus on what was at hand.  
  
She had heard Vega and Leena in the hangar the other night and had heard the roar from the Lightning Saix. She had confirmed that it was definitely an Ultimate X. The other teams that made up the Backdraft Group didn't need to know about this surprising find. Not yet anyways.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena was up early the next morning as usual. She thanked her Zoid for keeping her safe the previous night and received a soft growl in response. She went to her room and dressed for the day. Leena could tell it was going to be a beautiful day.  
  
Leena walked down the hall happily. Once she had climbed into the Saix, all her fears disappeared. She needed to let Vega know what was going on. She had a feeling he could help her out.  
  
Just by coincidence, Leena and Vega ran into each other. Vega, on the other hand, was headed in the opposite direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going, Veg?" asked Leena.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm headed to the hangar to make some adjustments on my Zoid," he replied with his famous smile.  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"  
  
"I grabbed a quick breakfast a few minutes ago."  
  
"Darn, I was hoping we could talk about some things."  
  
"Well, Alena, we could have lunch together if you want."  
  
"That'd be great. Catch you then. Bye, Veg," Leena continued walking as did Vega.  
  
"Bye," Vega added over his shoulder.  
  
Vega was glad he had run into Leena. There were a few things he needed to mention to her as well. He could wait until lunchtime though. He felt better already.  
  
Leena continued on her journey to the kitchen. She was starving. Besides, while she was in there she might as well ask the chef to prepare a good lunch. She was relieved she was finally going to tell someone about the latest occurrence in her dream. Not to mention what had happened with her Zoid. Could the Saix sense her fear? It had called for her after all.  
  
-~*~-  
  
The hours seemed to slip past. It was lunchtime already. Leena and Vega decided to meet by the pool for their private luncheon. Maybe they could get in a quick swim too before they had to get back to training.  
  
Leena left the simulation session. She was glad it was over. She didn't like doing crummy simulations because they took away her time from the Saix. Matter-of-factly, she down right hated it. She entered the pool deck and found a perfect place to have lunch. There were only a few people around the pool and she was glad. She and Vega would have enough silence to actually talk. Not only would she finally get to talk to Vega, she'd have an hour or so to rest before her training began again. After claiming her spot, she took off her T-shirt to reveal the top of her lemon yellow one-piece swimsuit. She hoped Vega would have sense enough to bring his.  
  
"Hi, Alena. Sorry I'm a bit late. I stopped by the kitchen to pick us up something to eat. Chef Wataka gave me this," Vega held up a well-stocked basket. "He said you must have forgotten to pick it up."  
  
Leena smiled and hit her head with her palm playfully. "I guess I must have forgotten it. Sorry."  
  
"It's not a problem. It saved me from being even later."  
  
"Then we'll just say my lagged brain is a good thing," laughed Leena.  
  
Vega joined in on her laughter. "Guess so."  
  
Both teens took a seat. Leena began to take the food out while Vega set up their dishes.  
  
"So, Alena, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Leena sat the jar of pickles down and lowered her gaze. "I wanted to talk about my dreams."  
  
Vega looked at Leena sadly. "What about them?"  
  
Leena bit her lower lip. "Well, last night there was a twist to my dream. It ended differently. Instead of the blonde boy saving me, he lay in my arms."  
  
Vega listened intently. "He was dying, Veg. I could feel his pulse growing faint. It was so weird. Even though I don't even know this boy, I want to cry."  
  
Vega felt sorry for Leena. Somehow, he felt as though his friend's dreams were more than just sleeping visualizations. Maybe they were a look at Leena's past. Maybe that was why she was out in the middle of the desert alone.  
  
"Alena, what if your dreams are trying to tell you something?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like it's your subconscious trying to tell you who you really are."  
  
"I've never looked at it that way, Veg."  
  
"It's just a suggestion."  
  
"I'll keep it in mind."  
  
"Now let's eat. I'm starving," grinned Vega.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Leena and Vega began to eat their lunch. While Vega munched on his turkey sandwich, he thought about what he wanted to say to Leena. He had chickened out at the last minute. He didn't feel like he wanted to tell her yet. He'd tell her someday when he was ready as well as she. When would that day be?  
  
Leena looked at Vega over her bottle of water. "Want to go for a swim after we eat?"  
  
Vega smiled. "Sure, Alena." 


	15. Ugh! Chump Change

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 14-Ugh! Chump Change  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Bit walked around the Hover Cargo restlessly. He couldn't deal with the fact that Leena's Gun Sniper was totaled. What had happened to her? He hadn't felt like battling, eating, or sleeping. He had only eaten and rested when the others had persisted that he must. He hated them for that. He just wanted to suffer like she had. What if she was in some hospital bed in a coma? What if she was all alone with no friends?  
  
Bit sat down against the wall. He drew his knees up and crossed his arms on top of them. He rested his chin on his arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm so sorry, Leena. I really do love you." He was proud that he had used the present tense of that phrase.  
  
One thought passed through Bit's already cloudy mind. What happens when we do find her?  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie had been doing more research on Leena's crashed Zoid. The crash itself had been logged into the news archive. He had been glued to the computer every free chance he got. Jamie banged his hands on the table.  
  
"No file found," mocked the computer.  
  
"Ah! What do you mean no file found? A Zoid didn't just crash on its own!"  
  
Jamie logged off the computer and was glad when the staring screen blinked off. He had been on the machine for five hours straight. He had finally lost his bottled up patience. A break, he needed a break.  
  
-~*~-  
  
As always, Brad was slumped lazily on the couch. The day was going by so slowly. They hadn't battled in days, not that anyone really felt like it. It was boring.  
  
Brad mumbled, "If Leena was here, I'd be at Bit's throat right now."  
  
All four men had kept their thoughts about Leena to themselves. It hurt too much to bring up the subject.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena jumped from her Zoid. She was fuming mad. She marched right up to the brown-headed boy and slapped him.  
  
"You have no right calling yourself a warrior! You're nothing but a wannabe! A clown!"  
  
"Oh, a feisty one. I like my women fiery," he said while still rubbing his jaw. Needless to say, that remark just earned him another slap on the face. Clearly, he didn't know who he was messing with.  
  
"You're a pervert too!" spat Leena. She stormed off while mumbling to herself. "What a jerk!"  
  
The boy ran in front of Leena and stopped her. He bent down and took her hand. "My name is Harry Champ and I'm a man destined to be king." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.  
  
Leena withdrew her hand quickly and laughed. "Champ? Yeah right! From your piloting abilities out there today, I'd say you need a new coach. You're sure not a champ!"  
  
Harry's mouth twitched. "I need no coach because-"  
  
He was cut off. "You're Harry Champ and you're a man destined to be king." Leena left the bonehead. "The only thing I see is a boy destined to be a total moron for the rest of his life."  
  
Leena spun around and smirked. "Hey, Harry."  
  
Harry brightened. "Yeah?"  
  
"Do us all a favor and lose that cheap line." Leena turned around on her heel and walked towards the hangar.  
  
"You don't need her," remarked Benjamin.  
  
Sebastian nodded his head. "I agree. Now let's go, Harry."  
  
Harry huffed. "No girl turns down Harry Champ."  
  
Both robots fell over dumbstruck. "Harry, you didn't even see her face. Now let's go!"  
  
Harry smirked. "That's what made her mysterious. And those swanlike moves she made out there on the field were divine."  
  
"Get a clue, Harry."  
  
"Yeah. Besides, Mary will never agree to you and that woman."  
  
Harry began to whine while his robotic companions pulled him back to their cargo hold. "I didn't even get her name."  
  
"You'll get over her, Harry. You always do."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena's influx into the hangar was like a tsunami that would hit the coasts of Hawaii. Little was known as to what had caused her anger, except her Saix, who saw the whole commotion. Vega was bemused. He had never seen her get this upset in the months she had been with the Group.  
  
Vega pulled her to the side once the Zoids had been placed back in their spots. "Alena, what's with you? It was only a Zoid battle. A battle we won I might add."  
  
Leena's features had calmed, but her heart was still pounding ninety miles a minute. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy? Fighting like he did. And, then to top it off he practically hits on me! He said his name was Harry Champ. It's ironic, isn't it? More like Harry Chump if you ask me."  
  
By this time, Vega had figured out why Leena was mad. "Boy trouble, huh?"  
  
Leena crossed her arms and smiled. "Boys, you can't live with them and you can't live without them."  
  
Vega quirked an eyebrow. "Hey!"  
  
Leena laughed. "Sorry, Veg. You're an exception."  
  
Vega shook his head and grinned. "That's better."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah stared at the friends coupled in the corner. She envied them. They were kids; they couldn't have pressure. She had set up an appointment with Dr. Izumo for the following day. She would finally figure out what was really going on inside her jumbled mind. She exited the hangar and headed for her room. She was going to take a long nap.  
  
She stretched her arms and yawned while she made a mental note to herself: Apologize to Alena when I see her again. She owed the girl that much. Leena was the one that had gotten her team out of the bind it was in. She was fresh meat to feed the hungry members that ran the Backdraft Group. The redhead was an asset just like Vega.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena was alone in her room. She had so many thoughts swimming through her mind. It didn't take much to push the Champ incident from her soured brain. That had been a nightmare in the making. The one thought that was really tugging at her was her dream. She wondered if the blonde boy was supposed to be a messenger. But a messenger of what? And why was he in her arms. She wished she had seen his face. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest. She could almost feel the warmth that radiated from him when she touched his flawless skin. She felt safe knowing he was there.  
  
Leena laughed silently. "Whoa girl. He's only a figment of your imagination."  
  
She fell backwards on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She dissected the pattern with her excruciating glare. What if her blonde angel had clipped his wings? That's what the dream seemed to reveal. She could only hope that he was safe wherever he was, or if he was even real. She closed her eyes and gave into her dream world. She yearned to see his face this time. 


	16. Problems, problems, problems!

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 15-Problems, problems, problems!  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Sarah grabbed her coat and left her office relieved. She was heading to the med ward where Dr. Izumo would be running tests. The scheduled appointment couldn't have been made a moment too soon. Sarah's headaches had gotten much worse in the past week. Even simple aspirin didn't seem to help. She just wished her unrelenting torture would end!  
  
As she entered the med ward, Sarah could immediately smell the all too familiar mixtures of medicine in the air. The last time she was here was when Alena had been brought in on her call. Sarah never really liked hospitals or doctor offices, but she was a woman with a strong mind and right now, that mind was hurting intensely. If she didn't see a doctor, she was going to explode. She entered Dr. Izumo's quarters and went over to the nurses' station. She signed herself in and waited while the nurse entered everything into the computer for safe measures.  
  
As soon as the nurse had finished, Sarah was led down the brightly lit halls to a quiet room where she was told to wait. The nurse left Sarah with instructions to undress and put on the mandatory hospital gown. She slipped out of her skirt, blouse, and blazer. She pulled the gown on and looked down at it. It wasn't exactly fashion material. Sarah folded her clothes and placed them neatly on the chair that sat adjacent to the door. Afterwards, she hopped onto the cold metal table where she sat until Dr. Izumo would make an appearance. Why did doctors make appointments anyway? They were always late.  
  
After fifteen minutes of waiting, Sarah found herself reading every little thing on the walls and door including the plaque that read "Dr. Marina Izumo" on the door. Where was the doctor? Sarah was growing impatient, but she intended to stay. Who knew when she'd get another appointment set up? People were always getting sick.  
  
Sarah snapped her attention to the opening door. Dr. Izumo slipped in with a broad smile on her lustrous lips. Sarah envied her white coat and silk blouse underneath it. Why did she have to wear this atrocious thing?  
  
She pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the matter at hand. "Hello, Marina."  
  
Marina smiled. "Hi, Sarah. What brings you here today?"  
  
Sarah groaned and pointed to her head. "This."  
  
Marina walked over to the examining table and stood opposite of the sitting Sarah. "Migraine headaches? How long do they usually last?"  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Sometimes they last for just a few minutes and at other times they last for hours on end. They're really annoying, especially when you're trying to get things done."  
  
Marina took a pen from her coat pocket and jotted something down on her tablet. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"About two and half weeks I suppose."  
  
"Have you been under any stress lately?"  
  
"Well, yes, as a matter of fact I have."  
  
"Hmm. I see," she continued taking notes, her ears never missing a syllable. "What about your diet? Have you changed it in any way?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment then nodded. "Well, I have added a lot of sugars lately."  
  
Marina looked up. "Tsk-tsk. I think that may be your problem right there."  
  
"I didn't know food could cause migraines."  
  
"Anything could cause it, but soy, milk, wheat, corn, sugars, or even peanuts can cause them."  
  
"I better watch my diet more closely."  
  
"That would be a word to the wise."  
  
"Is there anything I could take that could help?"  
  
"Just a change in your diet right now could prove worthy. If you're still having them when you come back, then I'll run an MRI, or at worst, a spinal tap."  
  
Sarah shuddered. "Thanks, Marina."  
  
"I'm just doing my job," she left Sarah to tend to another patient.  
  
Sarah slid off the counter and dressed. If she had to stay in that thing another minute she would scream. She had heard that you learn something new everyday. Today proved that theory. Dr. Izumo had said that simple foods could cause migraine headaches, even too much sugar. She had included a great amount of that into her diet. She ate away her cares. Too bad they could be the cause of her agony over the past weeks. Her sweet treats tasted good!  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Bit! How many times do I have to tell you that you need to eat something before you turn into a cargo hermit? That's all you do all day. Mope around this place without resting and eating properly. If Leena is alive, I don't think she'd going to want an old geezer for a boyfriend!" shouted Brad.  
  
"But it's hard to go on when I just know something has happened to her."  
  
Brad sighed. "Bit, Jamie is right. If someone was hurt badly or died in that Zoid crash, it would have been reported. And let me give you a little clue, no such reports weren't made because they don't exist."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because there were no bodies found on the site!"  
  
"What if somebody took her?"  
  
"Surely, we would here of a ransom or something, Bit."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Brad bit his tongue before he said something he would most likely regret. "Bit, maybe Leena crashed her Zoid on purpose. I mean, she was mad and maybe she just wanted us to think that something horrible happened to her."  
  
Bit glared at Brad. "Don't think that! Leena would never do that to us!"  
  
"Okay, okay! It was just a suggestion." Brad held his hands up defensively.  
  
"I just wish she'd come back, Brad. It's like my other half is screaming to come back, only I don't know how to get it here."  
  
Brad drug Bit into the kitchen and set out multiple sandwich meats and cheeses. "You need to eat something, and after you eat you need to get some rest."  
  
Bit whimpered. "Only if you promise not to bash me next time I turn into a Mopoid."  
  
Brad grinned as he fixed both of them a sandwich. "It's a done deal."  
  
"Good."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena looked up at the starlit sky of Zi. It had been a long time when she had time alone to herself. It was almost impossible around the compound. She didn't mind Vega tagging along every now and then, but even friends need time to themselves. She turned as she saw footsteps shuffling her way. She thought her moment would be ruined if company made its way to her doorstep.  
  
"Alena?" spoke a soft feminine voice.  
  
Leena turned around to see Sarah standing behind her with an angelic smile dancing on her lips. "Yes?"  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Leena nodded. "Sure, I don't mind."  
  
Sarah sat down and drew her knees up. "The sky is beautiful tonight. I can't think of the last time I even noticed how brightly the stars glitter."  
  
Leena took in a breath. "Me too. Time just seems to rob us sometimes."  
  
"That's true," Sarah cut a glance at Leena through the corner of her eye. "Alena, I just wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?" asked a curious Leena.  
  
"For being such an ice cold person lately. I really don't mean to yell at you. I've just been under a lot of pressure. I hope you can forgive me." Sarah looked at Leena with pleading eyes.  
  
Leena turned to face Sarah. "I understand. I forgive you."  
  
Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Alena. You truly are an angel." 


	17. Expectational Dreams

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 16-Expectational Dreams  
  
"Alena, what do you suppose had Sarah riled up these past few weeks?" asked the ever-curious Vega.  
  
Leena lifted herself up from the lush green grass beneath her. She was thankful for the greenhouse that accommodated the compound. The architect that designed it had even gone as far as making a solar generated waterfall within the confined glass walls. There were so many plants that one could easily think the greenhouse were a botanic menagerie. Leena peered at Vega.  
  
"I really don't know, Veg. That night when she confronted me, her eyes were so pleading. If I weren't mistaken, I'd say she would have begged if I hadn't forgiven her right on the spot."  
  
Vega mocked Leena's former actions. He sat up and looked at her. "I don't know what got into her. She has never snapped at me like that. I just don't see why she would hound you like she did."  
  
Leena nodded. "I see your point. Sarah said she has been under a great deal of pressure. I just don't think that's all it was about."  
  
"Personally, I'm glad she got over it," remarked Vega.  
  
"Me too, Veg. Me too."  
  
Both friends stood up and left the small paradise. It was good for their puzzled minds. When both of the pilots first met, their lives started a roller coaster ride. So far, everything had been up hill. The slow ascent was treacherous at times, but somewhere buried in their thinking brains slept the dormant subconscious knowing that everything would start downhill one day. That day would be long to come, but it definitely wasn't out of reach.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah felt content with herself. After apologizing to her newest recruit, she had slept all her cares away. She felt good about herself again, the first in weeks.  
  
She sipped her herbal tea and looked at the noon sky. There were clouds of all varieties floating by painfully slow. Something big was coming around and Sarah had a feeling she wasn't going to like it but had to accept it no matter what.  
  
Sarah set her cup down as the two teens walked in. She glanced at her watch. It was past lunchtime already. The day had slipped by without her knowing. It was just one of those days.  
  
"Hi, Sarah," chided the teens in unison.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Hello, Alena. Vega."  
  
Sarah motioned them to take a seat. They obeyed her gesture and seated themselves across from her. Sarah looked from Vega to Leena and smiled again. How she envied their free spirits!  
  
Leena was the first to speak. "Sarah? The other night when you said you were under a lot of pressure, what kind of pressure were you talking about?"  
  
Sarah raised her eyebrows and was stunned for a moment, but after the natural shock had ceased, a small smile spread upon her lips. "Well, we're one of the few teams within the Backdraft Group who were selected and chosen carefully to compete against the other teams in the Royal Cup that will take place in three years from now."  
  
Leena nodded. "So, you're all worked up about the Tournament?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I know three years seems like a long time, but it takes years to perfect a pilot's capabilities while handling a Zoid. I'm not sure you are ready, or will be ready."  
  
Leena wanted to burst out, but she held her tongue. Instead, Vega spoke up. "Sarah, I don't think you should doubt, Alena. You have seen the way she handles the Saix Ultima practically like a pro. I think she'll be ready."  
  
"You sure about that, Veg?" asked an almost speechless Leena.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Leena looked to Sarah. "I guess we trust him, Alena."  
  
Leena sunk in her chair. Over the course of the next three years, every Zoid battle fought would be training simulations set in real time and with regulated rules. She would do her very best. She was no longer Alena, the teen warrior. She was Alena, the Saix pilot. She wouldn't curve any expectations. Leena slid up into her seat. She felt more confident and it showed.  
  
Sarah smiled at Leena. "You'll do fine, my dear."  
  
Leena returned the smile. "Let's hope so."  
  
Vega put his hand on Leena's shoulder. "I know you'll work great wonders. Now let's eat. I'm starving."  
  
Leena knuckled Vega and all three of them were sent into a fit of hysterics. Today a new Saix pilot was born to win the battles of tomorrow.  
  
-~*~-  
  
"Liger! No! Leena!"  
  
Bit grabbed the covers in his sleep. His knuckles were bone white. He tossed and turned furiously as his nightmare overwhelmed his thoughts. Bit shot up and gasped for air. Once he caught his breath, it was like he couldn't get enough.  
  
Bit shook uncontrollably as his mind did a complete recap of his horrid dream. He was piloting his Liger and the control system had frozen. Leena was just ahead of him in her Sniper. Liger took on a mind of his own as he hurdled toward the unsuspecting Zoid. Leena didn't have time to react. The Liger slammed into her Sniper head on. She was forced to stumble backwards and was horror stricken as she plummeted off the steep cliff. Bit had called out to her and hadn't received any reply. Her com connection had been lost. Bit watched sadly and helplessly as the blue Sniper, with Leena in its carry hold, hit the ground. There was an explosion so great it put a raging volcano to shame. Bit was confused. Why had Liger done that? Why didn't he force his Liger to listen to him? Why did he feel no remorse? That question haunted him. He didn't try to do anything and he felt nothing at the time.  
  
Bit looked at his alarm clock. The green neon numbers read 5:53am. He groaned and got up. That wasn't the way he expected to start off his day.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad left the bathroom to see Bit waiting. He didn't bother to ask why Bit had such a troubled expression on his face. He'd ask later.  
  
"I hope you don't plan on taking a shower right away. If you do, it'll be a cold one," Brad mentioned trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"Huh? Oh, g'morning, Brad." Bit waited for Brad to move and then entered the bathroom. He shut the door just as Brad turned around to demand an answer as to why he was acting that way. To hell with waiting to find out! Brad stood there dumbfounded. He fought the urge to knock. He left more curious than ever.  
  
Bit leaned against the bathroom door and carelessly slid down it. The sudden realization that it was his fault that Leena left and that she may even be dead hit like he had just jumped into a freezing sea. He just sat there staring at the tiled wall. Never did anything hurt so much than the loss of his Leena. That's right, his Leena. Bit stood up and left the bathroom. His dream had hit him with another reality too. It showed him that there was something he could do, to keep on loving Leena every single ticking second of every single day. That thought remained firm in Bit's mind as he left for the hangar.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Brad looked up as Bit entered the Zoid hangar. He didn't hesitate to ask, "Bit, what was with you this morning?"  
  
Bit lifted his head up. "Just a dream."  
  
"Oh, well I guess that explains the freaky behavior," exclaimed Brad.  
  
"Hey, Brad? Do you believe dreams are a mirror of our souls?"  
  
Brad nodded. "Yeah, I do. I think dreams hold meanings, special meanings."  
  
"Even bad ones?"  
  
Brad quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose. Why do you ask?"  
  
Bit shrugged. "Just curious."  
  
Brad looked dismayed and hung his head in defeat. "Whatever you say, Bit. Whatever you say."  
  
Bit didn't heed Brad's last remark. He was too busy talking to his Liger on a telepathic connection.  
  
"I know buddy. You wouldn't really do that."  
  
Liger let out a soft, but understanding, roar. 


	18. Annual Remembrance

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 17-Annual Remembrance  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena had been with the Backdraft Group for one year now. Her training over the past twelve months had increased dramatically. She had earned an honest rank with the Group, which stood one below that of Sarah's. She had earned much respect from the members belonging to the Backdraft Group. She had fought countless Zoid battles and was known for her winning streak. Leena and Vega were a team to be reckoned with. No one questioned their battle capabilities.  
  
Though Leena had been with the Backdraft Group for only a year, it seemed more like five. She may have shimmied her way up the rank ladder, but not much had changed emotionally for Leena. She still had the same nightmare, but she was learning to cope with it. She had often talked to Vega about it every time she might've had second thoughts.  
  
Her Veg was always there for her when she needed comfort. Even so, after she considered her friends, her awesome Zoid, and her earnest ranking, she still felt alone. She felt as though someone, possibly herself, had dug a grave and had tossed her in. What more could a seventeen-year-old be lacking? Sarah and Vega loved her. Her Saix adored her under his ferocity. Where was the other kind of love?  
  
She had thought long and hard about her next decision. She would go to the nearest city and have a girl's only shopping spree to get her mind off things, to loosen up some. Leena gathered a pair of denim Capri and a red halter-top that tied around the neck. White strapless sandals finished the ensemble. She gathered her pouch, slung it over her neck, and fixed it on her shoulder. Just as she reached the door to leave, Leena caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Something was missing.  
  
"Ah-ha!" exclaimed the redhead. Leena went over to her nightstand and pulled a bottle of clear gloss out. She opened it and put a thin layer on. She tossed the gloss in her pouch while she smacked her lips together. She took one final glance in the mirror and left.  
  
Leena had to make one pitstop before she left. She walked out of the inhabitants building and to the hangar. She wasn't going to check her Zoid like she so often did either. She was going to get the key to the Hover- Cyc 2550.  
  
She walked jauntily through the halls until she reached Sarah's office. She knocked and then let herself in to find Sarah in deep disagreements with the stack of documents accompanying her already cluttered desk. Sarah looked up only to meet Leena with a meek smile.  
  
Leena grinned and walked over to the desk. "Sarah, may I have the keys to the Hover-Cyc?"  
  
Sarah left her work long enough to open the desk drawer and fish for the keys. She took them in her hand and gave them to Leena. "Where are you going?"  
  
Leena shrugged. "I'm going to the city to do some major shopping."  
  
"That's nice. Have fun, Alena."  
  
Leena smiled. "You know I will!" She scurried down the hall and entered the hangar where the metallic blue hover cycle sat. Leena loved the freedom it gave her when she needed time alone. It was a beautiful piece of machinery and had a place in her heart close to her Saix. It was fast too!  
  
Leena hopped on the cycle and inserted the key in the ignition. She cranked it and revved the engine. It was music to her ears. She pressed the gas on the solar vehicle and felt her stomach get butterflies as she began to float on the invisible air current the boosters repelled. With one last rev of the engine, Leena was clean out of sight.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit walked into the kitchen with a lopsided grin on his face. He went to the refrigerator and took out the carton of orange juice. He opened it and guzzled the morning citrus treat. He had been in brighter spirits over the last few months. It seemed that he coped with the idea that Leena wasn't coming back anytime soon.  
  
Brad looked up from the latest Zoid magazine. "Bit, you know other people do like orange juice that hasn't been slobbered in."  
  
Bit turned the carton upside down. "It wouldn't matter anyways. It's all gone."  
  
Brad continued reading his magazine. Unlike the others, Brad had noticed Bit's usual self slowly creeping back. It was good to know, but he didn't want Bit to lose hope in Leena either. He knew how much someone could mean so much. He was sure Leena meant a lot to Bit even if he didn't show it at times. "Then you should go get more."  
  
Bit mumbled under his breath. "Okay, okay. I'm going."  
  
Jamie chose that moment to walk in. He looked at Bit. "You're going where?"  
  
Bit grinned at the now fifteen-year-old. "Just to the market to get more orange juice."  
  
Jamie grinned back and walked over to the fridge where he plucked off a long list of items. "Good. You can do this month's grocery shopping."  
  
Bit's grin faded as he glared at Brad. He took the offered list and left the kitchen mumbling something about chore abuse.  
  
Jamie sat down across from Brad. "What's with him?"  
  
Brad didn't even bother to peer over his magazine. "Just his usual self."  
  
Jamie's expression softened. "Oh."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena parked her cycle and shoved her keys into her pouch. The streets were bustling with people. She hadn't been to the city in weeks. She missed it a lot. Leena examined the stores closest to her and decided to go into Starks Jewelers.  
  
She hustled her way through the crowd and reached the entrance door. She opened it and exceeded in. It was surprisingly quiet compared to the noise outside. Leena walked over to the display furthest from the door. The small aquamarine earrings she saw were eerily familiar. They were the perfect shade of blue that matched that of the sky. The diamond cut jewels were in a cute heart shape. She had to have them.  
  
She walked over to the service counter where the owner stood. Leena read his nametag. "Mr. Starks? I would like to purchase those heart cut earrings over there." She pointed to the counter.  
  
Mr. Starks smiled. "Lovely choice, my dear."  
  
Leena smiled back. "They are beautiful." She followed the old man as he went over to the counter where her beloved jewels were. Mr. Starks took the key out of his pocket and opened the glass confinement. He gingerly picked up the desired earrings and handed them to their owner. Leena fished out her wallet and gave the man the exact amount he was asking for them.  
  
Leena put the earrings on and admired them in the mirror that was on the counter. She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Mr. Starks smiled again. "No, thank you."  
  
She put her wallet back in her pouch and left the jewelry store. Where would she go next? That's when she spotted the ice cream parlor just down the block. She'd have herself a treat.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit had parked the Jeep and was roaming around town not yet looking forward to another round of the burdened grocery shopping. He decided to have himself an icy cold treat before he did the ever dreaded. He finally entered the doors of The Ice Cream Parlor and grinned as he saw the menu mounted on the wall. A double chocolate banana split with wet nuts sounded tempting.  
  
He placed his order and waited until his number was called. He happily took his banana split and took a seat next to the window. He watched the people bustle about their daily shopping and marketing chores as he ate. He was too busy in his disgusted thoughts about his present ordeal of shopping to notice the redhead that walked in.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena walked into the parlor and had in mind what she wanted exactly. She smiled at the girl working behind the counter. "I'll have a German fudge peppermint parfait."  
  
"That'll be $1.75, ma'am."  
  
Leena rambled in her pouch and handed the girl a dollar and three quarters. She took her ice cream and took a seat on the bar stool that stood in front of the windows. She ate her ice cream in small nibbles as she contemplated where she would go next. The city was so big and she didn't have enough time visit every single shop.  
  
She decided that she'd head for the nearest mall. Malls were always the best place to shop when you didn't know what you were shopping for. Not to mention they came equipped with restaurants if you got hungry. She finished her last bite of her treat and got up to leave. She passed by the table that the blonde boy occupied. If she weren't in such a hurry, she would have noticed its unusual spikiness.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit was still eating his half melted split when he noticed a head of blazing read hair out the window. He dropped his spoon and jumped up. It couldn't be? Could it? He only knew of one girl that had red hair like that. It was Leena.  
  
Bit rushed out of the ice cream parlor and into the street. "Leena! Leena! It's me, Bit!"  
  
He called out to her desperately, but the redheaded girl kept on walking without a care in the world. Bit tried to push through the crowd, but every time he thought he had made it, more seepage of mobs would block his view.  
  
Bit hung his head in defeat. He then remembered that today was the exact day of Leena's disappearance over a year ago. He drug himself to the grocery and completed his shopping. He knew in his heart that the girl was Leena. Why didn't she answer him? Maybe she couldn't hear his screams to her.  
  
A new spark of hope seared Bit's soul as he drove home to the Hover Cargo. He wouldn't tell anyone about this. At least not yet. He new Leena was alive and well and that was what mattered right now. All that was left was to keep on hoping that someday soon she would walk into his awaiting embrace. 


	19. Tough Luck

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 18-Tough Luck  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
After Leena had left the mall, she decided to head back to base. She was tired and groggy after a day of shopping. She was grateful for the swiftness that came with the cycle because she would be home in no time. As the wind whipped through her hair, one thought stuck out in her mind. Who was that boy who suddenly stood up in the ice cream parlor right as she passed by the window as she was leaving? Did he know her? Maybe she should have stopped and waited for him. She had become intimidated though. She had noticed out of the corner of her eye that the boy looked strikingly familiar, however. She couldn't place her finger on where she might have seen him. Maybe he was from her past life-the one she couldn't remember.  
  
Leena smiled tiredly as she pulled into the hangar and parked the Hover- Cyc. She turned the ignition off and retrieved her two bags of goodies from the storage compartment that was attached to the back of the seat. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Vega standing right in front of her. By the look of Vega's expression, he was worried. He knew her all too well and could tell she was deep in thought. He wouldn't bother her right now.  
  
Leena walked to her room in dismay. She was so confused right now. Two questions stuck out in her mind. Who was that strange boy? Where had she seen him before? She sighed wearily and opened the door to her room. She put her shopping bags in her closet and took her sandals off. She fell onto her bed with her arms spread out as if proving her exasperated thoughts.  
  
She cuddled into the warmth of her bed and let herself go. Maybe she should sleep on her thoughts for now. Surely something would come to her when she woke up. Leena soon fell asleep much to her relief.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit walked into the kitchen with several bagfuls of groceries. He plopped them onto the kitchen counter and walked out of the seemingly crowded room.  
  
Jamie got up from the chair he was occupying as if on cue and began putting the groceries away. He muttered a quick thanks to Bit as he left the room. Jamie wondered what was up with Bit. Over the last year, however, Jamie had learned not to ask such questions because they would go unanswered.  
  
Jamie went back to his task of putting groceries where they belonged realizing he wasn't going to get any help from Brad who was now eating a bowl of tofu while still engaged in reading his magazine. Brad would be Brad after all.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit slumped onto his bed face first. His thoughts were so jumbled and out of place. He couldn't help but smile though as a warm feeling crept into his heart and began to seep into the very thing that kept him living, the love for Leena. When he caught a glimpse of the young woman passing by the window his brain had froze. It was too late when he had called out to her. That was the only thought that puzzled him. The reason as to why she didn't answer his call. Maybe is first assumption was right, maybe she just couldn't hear him.  
  
He fluffed the pillow that was under his head and closed his eyes as Midnight Sons' "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" played on his radio alarm clock. A single tear of hope trickled down his soft cheek and collided with the cotton pillowcase. The tear soaked into the fabric and disappeared as soon as it hit. He would find his way to her again some day. That was for sure.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Vega was debating on whether or not he should speak to Leena about the way she was acting when she arrived from her shopping spree. He looked right into her eyes and knew something had happened. He couldn't mark whether it was good or bad though. From his analytical assumption, however, he thought it was probably good in its own right.  
  
He admitted that Leena was doing very well with her self-composure. She barely ever talked about her dreams anymore. Vega took that as a sign of moving on and accepting that her past was to be forgotten and that her future was here with Sarah, but most of all with him. He was only fifteen years to her seventeen, but he still felt something besides friendly love for her. He knew they would never work out though. Something ate at his mind and told him that. She was obviously looking for someone else.  
  
Vega drew back the curtain to his bedroom window and peered out at the disappearing light. Whoever could finally capture Leena's heart would be a lucky fellow. She was bright, smart, bubbly, and beautiful to top all things off. Everything she did, she did with casual grace. If Vega ever came across an angel, he was sure it would be none other than the crimson- haired beauty who had wrung his heart dry. Why did he still have to be nothing but a mere child in her eyes?  
  
Vega sat down still gazing at the now darkened sky and sighed. If one could look closely, one could tell that the raven-haired boy was crying. He wanted something so badly, but he could never have it. She was out of his reach. That was for sure.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena tossed in her sleep and jolted up in the bed. One word came from her rosy lips, "Bit."  
  
She brought a hand to her head and laid back down obviously shaken. So that was where she had seen the boy before. That was why he looked so familiar. It was the boy from her dreams. Her angel. Her lifeline to the past. She had to find him again.  
  
Leena smiled at the new realization and closed her eyes for the second time that night. The sudden rush to heart was welcoming. All hope was not lost for her after all. She still had a chance with her true destiny. Her new life was just about to begin. 


	20. Holding Back

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 19-Holding Back  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
It had been two and a half years since Leena's disappearance. The Blitz boys still hadn't given up hope that she was still alive. They continued to win every battle they fought and were determined to enter the Royal Cup. Maybe by chance they just might meet up with their redheaded friend. They had three months of training and more battling until the final face off would be held.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Jamie had been glued to the computer screen. He had run across an article about the notorious Backdraft Group. There was a picture posted on the screen of a girl in a black pilot suit with matching helmet. The shield on the helmet was up and you could see the girl's eyes. Jamie squinted at the small picture. He had seen that girl before. But where?  
  
"Hey, Brad? Have we fought this girl before?" asked Jamie over his shoulder.  
  
Brad pushed off the couch and stood behind the computer chair Jamie was in. He looked at the young girl for a moment. "No, Jamie. I don't think so. She does look familiar though."  
  
Jamie scrolled on down and read more about the Group. Jamie sighed. "This is just about one of their victories. It doesn't even mention the girl's name!"  
  
Brad leaned down and read the caption under the picture. "Read the picture caption, Jamie."  
  
Jamie turned his head back to the screen and read aloud, "Alena, the Backdraft's star pilot, poses here with her Lightning Saix Ultima after their last battle." Jamie scratched his head. "I've never heard of her."  
  
Brad shrugged. "Neither have I. She must be new." He left the room without another word.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit yawned lazily as he stretched out on the top of his Liger. It was a beautiful day outside and he just didn't feel like doing anything. The others were probably doing their daily chores, but he didn't care.  
  
He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the clouds. He made a game out of trying to figure out which each one looked like. One cloud floated by slowly and he thought it looked strangely familiar. It looked like a silhouette of Leena. Bit rolled over to his stomach.  
  
"Leena." Her name fell upon his lips.  
  
He instantly felt disheartened. Why did he even have hope anymore? It seemed like centuries ago since he had last seen her. He thought for sure that she would have returned by now. Ever since that day he had saw her at the ice cream parlor, his hope had been relit. Now his hope seemed forlorn. Was he being punished for not seeing his feelings earlier? Was he doomed ever to love again? Would he ever see her again?  
  
Millions of other questions jumbled his mind. He had never mentioned that day to any one of the other team members. He didn't want to raise their hopes just to have them die like his seemed to do. He felt guilty about not telling Doc. He deserved more than anything to know the truth. The truth that his daughter was alive and well.  
  
Bit was sour the rest of the day. His mood faltered with everyone else. He looked aimless to the rest of the Blitz Team. Their hearts went out to him. He had lost so much and he deserved much better, though he thought otherwise.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena sighed heavily as Vega turned out the lights to the hangar. She didn't know why she felt moody lately. Yes she did. She knew exactly what was wrong with her. She had tried on several different occasions to find the blonde boy again, but failed on every attempt to.  
  
She had gone to The Ice Cream Parlor where she had first seen him, but he never returned on her trips there. The others just didn't seem to understand. She had even stopped talking to Vega about her dreams and what had happened. He told her that she was a silly dreamer and that she should just forget about it. She just had an overactive imagination.  
  
She turned away and started walking back to her room. Two years ago, she wouldn't have felt this way, but much had changed since she first arrived at this base. Sure, she was grateful that the Group had accepted her. Hell, she had even worked her way to the top. She hadn't lost one fight since her career had begun. Now she could care less if she won or not.  
  
She was seriously thinking that she would excuse herself from the team after the Royal Cup Tournament, which was just three months away. She would have her victory, and take her prize money and go on a very long vacation. No one would preach to her anymore. After this battle, she was going to set herself free.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Vega looked after his friend. Her body was weak from all the training she pushed herself through. They had grown distant in the past year and that had broken his heart. He was sure they would probably go their separate ways after the battle.  
  
He couldn't blame her though. He had pushed himself away just as much as she had. He would eventually get over her, but just not soon enough to his remorse. There was never any chance anyway. Why should he feel like this was the end of the world? They were just friends after all.  
  
Vega left the hangar in solemn darkness and returned to his room. He dressed himself for bed. He slid beneath the covers and fell asleep effortlessly. He had been training a lot too. He was tired in more ways than one. It would all be over soon. He would still remain her friend, however, no matter what she wished to do. That's what friends did anyway. They supported one another no matter what. 


	21. Reunited Hearts I

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 20-Reunited Hearts I  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena hooted with laughter as she used Strike Laser Claw Extreme on her final opponent, which would get her to the last step of the Royal Cup. Her eyes were gleaming with prestige as she jumped from her Zoid and onto the ground where a jubilant Vega was waiting. She ran over to him and threw her already outstretched arms around him.  
  
"We did it, Veg! We've one more battle to fight and the Royal Cup is ours!" she exclaimed in ecstasy.  
  
Vega embraced her and shared in her delight. He didn't want this moment to end, but then again, he had finally begun to see Leena in a different light. Maybe it was because he was no longer that fifteen-year-old boy who had a menial crush on her. He had grown into a fine young man and had several girls after him, especially Dr. Izumo's daughter, Seijitsu. "So we have, Leena! So we have."  
  
Leena looked up at him. "What did you just call me?"  
  
Vega looked at her with a quizzical look taunting his handsomely features. "I called you Leena."  
  
Leena tore away from his grasp and began walking off. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? She walked back to her Saix and got in. She headed back to base where she could think and clear her mind since many thoughts were beginning to cloud her mind. It had been months since these thoughts had tormented her. She thought they had finally begun to pass. Now they were flooding back after she had tried so desperately to push them away. When she was thinking about those thoughts, she would become very moody and distant. She would go through withdrawal symptoms just as if she had been drunk with them. She didn't like feeling that way and it bugged her because she had fought so hard to try to remember something of her past.  
  
Leena pulled into the hangar and leaped from her Saix. Just as she hit the floor, Vega came in with his Zoid. She turned away from him so that he couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to see the torment that he had caused from just that one name he had spoke of. It wasn't his fault. No, maybe it was. Maybe he knew something that she didn't. Perhaps he did know something of her past and he just wasn't revealing it.  
  
Vega exited his Zoid and ran to Leena. He stopped just as she whipped around with the most angered face he had ever seen from her. His eyes grew wide and then narrowed as she pushed her index finger into his chest.  
  
"You've known all this time haven't you?" Her words were icy as she spat them out. Her eyes were fire-ridden as she pushed him back.  
  
He put his hands up in self-defense. "Known what, Aleena?"  
  
"You know something about my past and you won't tell me what. You've been hiding it! I know you have. I can read it all over your face," she accused.  
  
Vega narrowed his eyes once again and shook his head. "How dare you. I've been your friend. I'm the one who saved you. You would have died without my assistance."  
  
She spoke vehemently, "You had no right keeping it from me. These past two years I've lain awake at night because I couldn't sleep. That one dream has plagued me to the point of the very whims of my sanity. It's not right, Vega. If you know something, tell me now." Her eyes softened and then saddened. "Please, I beg of you. I need to know."  
  
Vega looked at her and then lowered his head. "You're right, Alena. I do know something. I just-I just couldn't tell you until the time was right."  
  
"But why? You were supposed to be my friend. Friends do not keep secrets like that from each other." Leena's body shook as she spoke. Tears glistened as they streamed down her face.  
  
Vega stared at her and frowned. "I didn't tell you because you were the only friend I've ever had. I didn't want to lose you after I had just found you. Don't you see? I didn't tell you because I feared you'd return to where you came from. I couldn't let that happen. I'd be lonely again."  
  
It was his turn to cry. Leena felt guilty just as he did. She once again embraced him as they both began to dry their tears. Their friendship would be forever lasting and this proved it.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Alena. I should have told you."  
  
Leena pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things. Oh, Veg, I could never live with myself if we weren't friends. Please forgive me."  
  
Vega smiled at her. "Only if you forgive me in return."  
  
Leena grinned, "Forgiven."  
  
Vega's smiled widened. "You're forgiven too."  
  
He took her hand and began leading her to their favorite place beside the pool. He had gained enough courage to finally tell her all he knew and all she needed to know.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Someplace where we can talk."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit rubbed his eyes lazily as he woke up. The late morning sun was beaming through the small window that accompanied his room. He sat up and stretched as he yawned loudly and groggily.  
  
He dressed in his usual attire and left his room for a late breakfast. He didn't realize that he had slept late due to their last Royal opponent. It had really taken all his energy to defeat those vermin. There was no telling whom they would encounter next.  
  
Bit found a bowl and spoon on the table. No doubt, Jamie had set it there thinking he would've been up earlier. Bit rummaged through the cabinets and found a box of cereal to his liking. He retrieved the carton of milk from the refrigerator and sat down at the table. He poured the cereal and the milk and began eating.  
  
Jamie entered the kitchen just as Bit was finishing up his meal. "Good morning, Bit. I'm glad to see you're finally up. Have a nice sleep?"  
  
Bit grinned and shook his head acknowledging that as an affirmative. He swallowed his last bite and picked up his bowl ready to slurp down the cereal sweetened milk. "So, who are we up against next, Jamie?"  
  
Jamie looked at Bit and his features hardened. "A team from the Backdraft Group."  
  
Bit spewed milk everywhere as Jamie mentioned the Backdraft Group. "How in the world did they manage to get into the Royal Cup?"  
  
Jamie shook his head. "I don't know, but so far they've been fighting by the rules. We'll be up against Sarah's team. There are only two of them, Vega and Alena."  
  
Bit wiped the milk from his lips and chin and stared at Jamie. "Who's this Aleena you speak of? I thought Vega was a loner in battles."  
  
Jamie blinked at the question. "I read an article about her several months ago. She's very willed in battle and hasn't lost a battle since she was drafted by the Group."  
  
Bit's jaw dropped. "Not one? How long has she been with the Backdraft Group?" Jamie smiled in amusement at Bit's reaction. "She's been with them for a little over two years, and no, she hasn't lost one. Not one I tell you."  
  
Bit sunk into his chair. "Then her skills must be exceptional. I can't wait to see her tactics on the battlefield. By the way, when is our next battle?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I think it will be this afternoon as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Bit grimaced. "Thanks, Jamie."  
  
Jamie left the kitchen and waved over his shoulder. "No problem, Bit."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah watched Leena and Vega through the window of her office. She was happy that they had gotten over whatever little truism that had them down each other's throats. She didn't like seeing them fight. Watching them laughing and cutting up now was music to her heart. She was surprised they had worked so well together these past days when they were battling. She was afraid they might not concentrate like they should and it would cost them the chance at the Royal Cup.  
  
Sarah had also noticed that Vega was growing into a manly state and smiled at the thought of it. She also had figured out that Vega no longer held the crush he had had so long for Alena. She was glad he had finally managed to escape from that stage in his teens. She liked them just being friends. Their relationship was better that way. Stronger even.  
  
She liked the fact that Alena had grown stronger in her battling and in her confidence since she had first arrived with them over two years ago. Alena had grown into a fine young woman and Sarah had told her that several times. Alena wasn't your average run of the mill Jane that most thought her as. Alena was tough at heart and didn't take anything off anybody. It was amazing the way Vega and Alena become one on the battlefield. They were the two dearest people she held to her heart and she wouldn't let anything happen to either one of them. She'd die for them if it meant saving them.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena sat in her deck chair waiting for Vega to return with their drinks. She had a feeling he was about to tell her something important. She was glad and wouldn't have it any other way. Her mind was racing with all sorts of scenarios she would encounter after their last battle, which was scheduled later this afternoon. This would be the determining factor that would finally rest her torment that she'd endured for so many months.  
  
She sat up in her chair as Vega was making his way back. He set the smoothies on the table and sat down. He slid the cherry banana smoothie towards Leena while he sucked on his strawberry mango. The tartness of the strawberry mingled with the sweetness of the mango as he swallowed it. The drink was refreshing.  
  
Leena quietly sipped on hers as she waited almost impatiently for Vega to explain himself. Her ears perked as he cleared his throat and set his drink down. She noticed how uncomfortable he looked and the slight twitch that kept daunting his lips. She could tell he was nervous because he wouldn't be still. She had him read like a book.  
  
Vega looked up at her and she nodded her head in a sign of anticipation. "Alena, the only thing that I do know is that your real name is Leena Toros. You are the daughter of Doctor Toros and were once a member of the Blitz Team."  
  
Leena set her glass down. "Once?"  
  
Vega nodded curtly. "I read your file. It said you had dismissed yourself due to personal reasons. I tried getting more information on you, but I failed."  
  
Leena sighed and then smiled. "Anything else?"  
  
Vega shook his head. "Sorry, that's the only thing I know. The only other thing I know of is the names of your ex-team members."  
  
Leena fumbled with her straw. "What are they?"  
  
Jamie rested his hands on the table. "Bit Cloud, Brad Hunter, and Jamie Hemeros. At least I think so."  
  
Leena responded, "Hmm."  
  
Vega spoke up once more, "Another thing if I remember correctly is the name of your brother. Lee. No, that isn't it. Lenny. That's not it either."  
  
"Leon," Leena spoke the name as if she were dreaming.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Wait a minute. How did you know?" gasped Vega.  
  
"Huh? I don't know. Maybe I'm beginning to remember things," Leena explained.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Both finished their smoothies as they reminisced on the last year. They were reacquainting themselves with one another in a sense. Leena was happy that she finally knew who she was at least, but something was still nagging her. Why would she dismiss herself from her team? Didn't she like it there? Did something happen to push herself away? What happened that made her run like she did? She would have asked Vega, but she very much doubted that he'd know anything about it. After all, just as he had said, he had only rescued her. He didn't know much about her past. Just her name and the names of a few possible friends. 


	22. Reunited Hearts II

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 21-Reunited Hearts II  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Doc stood behind Jamie as they were approaching their final battle opponents. Jamie was doing some last minute calculations before the tournament would take place so they'd have a greater chance at winning. He went over the schematics on the large computer screen in the frontal area of the Hover Cargo. He performed checks on all of the thrusters and boosters on both the Liger and Shadow Fox. All seemed to be well.  
  
Doc gave a slight nod. "Okay, Jamie. Bit and Brad, prepare for battle."  
  
Bit and Brad went running for their Zoids and readying themselves for the fight of the year. This fight would determine if they would make it to the S Class or not. They both had positive outlooks on their chance, however.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena slipped into her sleek battle suit for the second time that day. This was the final battle. She had no idea who she would be up against. The determining factor of this battle was very important to her. She grabbed her helmet as she was heading toward the hangar where her Saix was waiting patiently for her. The battle-hungry Zoids were eager to battle tough opponents once again.  
  
The Lightning Saix Ultima roared in satisfaction when he saw his pilot. Leena grinned up at her Zoid as she put on her helmet and pushed down the protective shield that covered her eyes. "I know buddy. You want to fight."  
  
Vega was already in his Berserk Fury as Leena entered the hangar. "Leena, the battle's about to begin. Hurry up!"  
  
Leena waved her hand in affirmation. She climbed into her Saix and keyed in a few calculations. She readied herself and shouted into the com unit, "Let's go!"  
  
Vega followed in suit beside her. "Hey, Alena. When this is over, remind me to congratulate you."  
  
Leena laughed at his over confidence. "I won't, Veg. And the name is Leena."  
  
Vega caught onto her cheery whims and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Leena."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit was already on the battlefield awaiting his opponents. Once they arrived, the judge would announce the battle's official start. He couldn't wait until the moment he would be able to fight. He wasn't just fighting. He was aiming to win.  
  
"Hey, Brad, I think that is them up there just ahead."  
  
"It looks like the Berserk Fury and a Lightning Saix," responded Brad.  
  
"That doesn't look like any Saix I've ever seen."  
  
"It does look greatly different," agreed Brad.  
  
"Let's show them what we're made of, Brad!"  
  
"Right on, Bit!"  
  
Both fighters steadied their Zoids in a confident battle stance. They were going to win all right. They were going to prove once and for all they were the mightiest team on the planet.  
  
--~*~-  
  
Leena and Vega approached with tranquil demeanor and an eager confidence at the battle line. They were sure of themselves. They had done hundreds of battles and had won them all. Little did they know, they were about to fight the battle of a lifetime.  
  
"Leena, get ready," warned Vega.  
  
"Don't worry, Veg. We've done this before and we've always succeeded."  
  
"Don't bark too soon, Leena."  
  
"Vega, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when the white judge landed with a thud. The capsule containing him opened and out he popped. "Battle mode 1001 approved, area scanned, battlefield set up. Ready! FIGHT!"  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit dashed forward at light speed towards the Lightning Saix. He would deal with that since it was fast like his Liger. Much to his dismay, the Lightning Saix dodged his first attack.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that," queried a taunting female voice.  
  
"I'm just getting started!" yelled Bit growing more and more furious that he hadn't landed a single punch.  
  
Leena chuckled. She got her Saix Ultima up to par in intense speed and jumped ahead of the Liger. Bit could hear her when she sounded her first attack. "Strike Laser Claw Extreme!"  
  
Bit's eyes widened as the Saix pounced on his Liger with a radiating glow of blue and yellow that cascaded from the Saix's forepaw. Luckily, the Liger didn't take on any serious damage.  
  
"Where did you learn that technique?"  
  
"From lots of practice, that's where."  
  
Since the Liger was an Ultimate X, he had already memorized the Saix's moves. Liger Jager roared in contempt and set out at breakneck speed. He caught Leena off guard giving Bit enough time to use his Strike Laser Claw on her.  
  
The Saix dodged the attack for the second time, but was surprised at the third attack, which shocked the Saix into a system freeze. Leena cursed under her breath and banged the computer board.  
  
"Don't take it personally."  
  
"Who said I was?" roared Leena.  
  
Bit howled in laughter. "Cheer up. There's always the next battle."  
  
"Shut up," spat Leena.  
  
Bit turned to see that Brad hadn't had much luck with the Berserk Fury. The Shadow Fox was damaged extensively. Now it was Bit's turn.  
  
Bit started running full speed again in his Liger. The Berserk Fury had now turned its attention to the Zoid approaching it.  
  
"So we meet again, Bit Cloud."  
  
"Vega?" questioned Bit.  
  
"In the flesh, or should I say Zoid?"  
  
"We said we'd fight again someday."  
  
"Yes, I suppose we did, didn't we?" Vega let out several strings of attacks but failed miserably due to the Liger's excessive speed. Bit grinned almost evilly as he roared in anticipation.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!"  
  
The Liger landed swiftly on its paws and turned around to see the Fury collapse gracefully into the dirt. Bit exited his Liger and started making his way toward Vega just as he was climbing out of his now mangled Zoid.  
  
Vega stood up while dusting himself off. "You never cease to amaze me, Bit Cloud. Once again, you've proved you're the most powerful opponent. I congratulate you on a victory well done."  
  
Vega extended his hand and Bit took it and they shook firmly. "You've grown stronger yourself, Vega Obscura."  
  
Vega smiled. "So I have."  
  
Vega started walking towards a young girl of sixteen that was shadowed in the distance. It was no doubt that it was Seijitsu judging from her blue, curly tendrils blowing in the wind.  
  
"By the way, Bit, you've gained more than just S Class recognition winning this battle."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked a very confused Bit.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Vega chuckled as he grew fainter in the bright afternoon sun. "You'll see." 


	23. Reunited Hearts III

Rebel Love  
  
Chapter 22-Reunited Hearts III  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena lifted her shield and took in the sight of her damaged Zoid. She ran her fingers along the slick, metallic surface. It had just a few scratches and a hurt ego, if Zoids could have an ego that is. Leena lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Saix. I really did think we would win. Next time we'll train harder and we'll really show them what we're made of. I promise," said Leena just above an audible whisper.  
  
The Lightning Saix Ultima roared has Leena said this letting her know it would be all right. The Saix then did something that almost frightened Leena, but it happened so fast she didn't even have time to think. The Saix turned into a brilliant hue of blues. The beam of sensational light circled around Leena and absorbed into her. She felt as though she was on an estranged planet with no gravity. Her insides felt like mush and her skin began to break into a cold sweat though her heart felt like it was on fire. The light dissipated and once again formed the Lightning Saix Ultima. It looked as though it was brand new.  
  
Leena looked at the Saix in understanding. She spoke one word and one word only. "Bit."  
  
Leena pulled off her helmet and let her red hair become one with the wind. She cried silently as all her feelings and thoughts rushed into like a glacier melting in a flaming river of scalding water. She smiled and began racing towards her target. She could see her beloved in a short distance and tried to call out to him, but she found no voice. She was too happy for any words for it might ruin the moment.  
  
She remembered why she ran away. She remembered the accident with her Gun Sniper. She remembered the fall. She remembered Vega rescuing her. Most of all, she remembered her love for Bit Cloud. Now she just had to find out if he could ever feel the same way for her. Maybe these past two years had changed him. She prayed to the heavens above that he did. She'd die for sure if he could never return her feelings. Her love.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit was about to get into his Liger to head back to the Hover Cargo when something made him turn around. That's when he saw the figure in the distance running. It looked like that Zoid pilot he had defeated just a few short minutes ago. What could she want?  
  
Bit squinted against the sun and shielded his eyes with his hand. That's when he noticed the unusual brilliance of red hair illuminating from the girl running towards him. It couldn't be could it? It couldn't be his Leena. The same girl that had haunted his dreams. The very girl that made his heart thud with love beyond any other love. The one that he had sought after since the day she left so long ago. Hit Leena, his beloved.  
  
Bit stood still with his eyes brimming with freely released tears. His tears glistened in the sun as he smiled. He didn't dare wipe them away either. They were too precious. They were tears for her.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Leena had only a few more feet to run before she would be able to see him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to hug him for eternity and never ever let him go. Oh, how her heart ached with joy at the mere sight of him!  
  
She panted and almost fell but her determination kept her going strong. She didn't even feel weary or tired as her legs carried her the remaining distance that would finally get her to her destination. She would make it!  
  
Leena stopped right as she reached the last few feet from him. She could tell from his face that he noticed her. She wanted to run to him, but she held her stance firmly waiting for him to make a move.  
  
Bit couldn't stand it any longer. He broke free of his stately trance and ran the rest of the way to her. He threw his arms around her and didn't want to let go.  
  
"Bit, I'm so sorry," Leena sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Bit stuck his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled so sweet like a fragrant flower. "Shh. Leena, I've missed you so much."  
  
Leena stood back a little and gazed into his eyes. She wiped his tears away along with piece of hair that had strayed upon his handsome features. She brushed her fingers nimbly across his lips and smiled up at him.  
  
"I love you, Bit Cloud."  
  
"I love you too, Leena. My Leena."  
  
Bit leaned down as Leena reached up and encircled her arms around his neck. Bit rested his arms around her small waist as they brushed one another's lips, each tasting the other. Their lips finally locked into a kiss so full of emotion. It sealed their love for one another. They melded into one just as the sun set for the day.  
  
They were so focused on one another that they didn't see that others had encircled around them as their intimate moment was coming to a blissful end. Slight whistling and giggling roused them from their dream world of togetherness and love. Both broke free from one another while their hands remained interwoven with the other's.  
  
Leena was the first to turn red with Bit's cheeks tingeing a bright crimson as well. They were grateful for the slight darkness because they had an audience. Leena was the first to speak. "Hi," she managed meekly.  
  
Doc Toros embraced his daughter with warm welcoming. "No need to explain, Leena, darling. Vega here has already explained everything to us. We're so glad to have you back."  
  
Leena was on the edge of tears again at the sight of her father. She had missed him deeply. It was after their embrace that she noticed Brad and Jamie standing beside him.  
  
"Hi, Brad, Jamie."  
  
Both boys smiled and waved. "It's nice to have you back, Leena."  
  
"It's nice to be back."  
  
Jamie added, "Maybe Bit here will actually sleep without calling your name in the middle of the night."  
  
Leena smiled and looked back at Bit. She was standing close enough to see him turn even redder. She let it go at that. She turned to Vega who had Seijitsu at his arm.  
  
"Thank you, Vega, my dearest friend."  
  
"You don't need to thank me for anything, Leena."  
  
Leena went over and hugged him. "If ever you need me, you know where to find me."  
  
Vega smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you for being my friend."  
  
Leena walked back into the arms of Bit and looked at Vega. "I'm glad you finally found someone who loves you back, Veg."  
  
For the first time that night, Vega Obscura reddened in the face and was at a loss of words. The girl beside just smiled and looked up at him. The others in the little group laughed.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Sarah emerged from the shadows and hugged Leena as she cried. "My darling, I'm glad you finally found where you truly belong. It was a pleasure having you."  
  
Leena hugged her back and smiled. "Thank you, Sarah. You were like a mom to me. I could never forget that."  
  
The women broke free and laughed. Sarah gathered Vega and Seijitsu and headed back to their base. All was falling back into place as if nothing had happened that day exactly two years and three months ago.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit and Leena stayed behind as the trio of sleepy Blitz members headed back into the Hover Cargo for some much needed sleep. Bit waited until they were out of sight before he spoke to Leena again.  
  
"I can't tell you how much I've waited for this day, Leena."  
  
"I know, Bit. I've equally anticipated it. I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever change that. Promise me you'll love until the end of time."  
  
"I promise my love. I'll never leave your side."  
  
The young couple viewed the twinkling stars in the sky and made a wish just as a shooting star flew past. They each wished that their love would be as strong today as it would for years to come. They walked back into the Hover Cargo where they would sleep that night and many more to come. Bit and Leena finally found each other in the other's feelings 


	24. Epilogue

Rebel Love  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Kitten Starr  
  
Leena stood beside Bit as they looked up at they stars. The sky looked the same with its twinkling stars as it did the night they confessed their love for each other. Leena crooked her head to one side so that it nestled onto Bit's shoulder. Bit's head fell to rest upon Leena's pillow of red. As their hands intertwined, a star shot across the velvet of black. Leena squeezed Bit's hand and he smiled.  
  
"Tonight is our third anniversary, Bit," said Leena.  
  
Bit lifted his head and nodded, "I could never forget this night."  
  
They gazed out at the sky a little while longer as the moon shown brightly on the lake below the bridge they were on. Bit finally led Leena aside to a small restaurant that was dimly lit. The smell of spaghetti and garlic was strong in the air. It was a tantalizing smell, even for Leena. Bit continued to lead Leena through the doors and onto the back deck that let out onto the water. Leena could see that they were alone. The scene was so romantic. It astounded her. Bit let go of Leena long enough to scoot her chair out as she sat down. He took the seat opposite of her. The single candle that burned in the center of the table lit the lovers' faces as they smiled at each other.  
  
Finally, the waiter came and both ordered. Leena had a strong desire for spaghetti and Bit told the waiter that he'd take the same. The waiter came back with the food a few minutes later and the dinner was underway. Bit stared hard under his slurping up spaghetti noodles and Leena was grateful for the darkness around her because she had become flustered under Bit's watchful eye. Leena could tell Bit had something on his mind, but had no idea what it could be.  
  
After Crème Brule, Bit looked to Leena and smiled softly. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, burgundy velvet box. Leena's breath caught in her throat. Bit opened the box then got up from the table and kneeled on one knee in front of Leena.  
  
"Leena Toros, will you marry me?"  
  
Leena was smiling as tears were brimming her eyes, "Yes, Bit, I'll marry you!"  
  
Bit was almost knocked down by the agile Leena who now had him embraced in a locked hug. They parted long enough to end their lovely evening with a kiss of passion so great it threatened to shake the heavens. They were both swimming in the sea of ecstasy at the moment.  
  
-~*~-  
  
Six months had passed since Bit's and Leena's engagement. A very frantic Leena was in a peach-colored room. She was decked in a white gown that fit her snugly and quite womanly. Naomi was trying to calm her down as much as possible as she wrestled with the veil. She finally got it into place just as Doc Toros entered the room.  
  
Leena smiled at him as he placed a strand of white pearls around her neck. He then took a step back as Naomi and he admired them. "You look just like your mother did on our wedding day, dear."  
  
Leena shooed her dad out of the room as tears threatened her eyes. "Aw, Dad, you're making my mascara run."  
  
Naomi finished fastening the buttons on the back of Leena's dress and smoothed down a few locks of Leena's hair. She then stood aside as Leena looked at herself in the mirror. Naomi then took out a pair of pearl earrings, a tube of pale pink gloss, and a garter with a blue ribbon embroidered on it.  
  
Naomi smiled, "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Now you'll have the best of luck with your marriage."  
  
Leena slipped the garter and earrings on and then applied a bit of gloss to her lips. She laughed and then hugged Naomi. "Thank you."  
  
-~*~-  
  
Bit twisted his handkerchief nervously as several people piled into the room. Sitting on the first pew was Vega, Seijitsu, and a few other members from the Backdraft Group that Leena had worked with. The other pews were dotted with some other friends of the bride and groom.  
  
Brad looked to Bit and slapped his back playfully. "Who would've ever thought that Bit Cloud would ever tie the knot?"  
  
Bit chuckled, "I don't know. Who?"  
  
Both shushed as the wedding march began to rise from the organ. All were silent as their gazes turned to the two oak doors that opened and let in a stunning bride and a proud father at her side. Leena and Doc walked steadily down the aisle until they met with Bit. Doc Toros then gave his daughter away and took his seat on one of the front pews.  
  
Finally, their vows were said and the preacher told Bit he could kiss his bride. Bit lifted the veil and leaned down to meet with Leena's lips. The kiss lasted a brief second and then the couple joined hands and hoots and howls of laughter, crying, and hollering were heard as the preacher announced his final ballad, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Bit Cloud."  
  
-~*~-  
  
After the wedding, the festivities were underway. All the women gathered as Leena threw her bouquet flowers. Naomi brightened red as she caught the bouquet of red amaryllises. Brad looked to Naomi and smiled, which in turn made her even redder.  
  
The groom finally took his bride into his arms as they danced the first dance of the evening. They glided across the floor as if floating of invisible air currents. After many hours, they finally found themselves alone on the balcony. The moon was round and bright as it lit the couple's way.  
  
"I love you Bit Cloud."  
  
"I love you too, Mrs. Cloud."  
  
Leena smiled and rested her head under Bit's chin. They stayed like that a few minutes more until their hearts melded as one. The second chapter in their lives together had just ended and now it was time to start the next one.  
  
-~*~-  
  
From the softly lit doorway Brad and Naomi watched the wedded couple as they shared their moment. The instant was filled with romance, happiness and an aura of magic that only happened truly once in a person's lifetime.  
  
Brad took hold of Naomi's hand. At first she was startled and then she relaxed and leaned into him.  
  
"Someday, Naomi, I hope we will feel what they're feeling right now," whispered Brad.  
  
"I hope so too, Brad."  
  
-~*~-  
  
The End 


End file.
